Paige Potter: The HalfBlood Prince
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Paige is Harry's younger sister and goddaughter of Remus and Tonks. She's a year behind her brother. She helps him through his fights and has her own demons to battle. Divided into a seven story series. Story six of seven.
1. Chapter 1

AN: And I'm back! I missed you all… in the two days time! *grins* You all love me, that's why you keep coming back for more! Alright, so anyway, who loves Snape? *raises hand* Yep, so bear with me as we mix the jerk Snape with the nice Snape. I totally think I made this work! *frowns* I don't like how it starts though, but I couldn't figure out another way to work it in. *shrugs* Eh… So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Recap: Paige is Harry's younger sister, she's a year behind him, and she's in Slytherin even though she spends a lot of time with the Gryffidors. Remus and Tonks are her godparents and Sirius and Tonks are Harry's. Remus and Tonks are already married and I shrank the age gap between them because it works better for my story that way. Paige's wand is the twin of Bellatrix's. Sirius is not an escaped convict! And most importantly, Snape is nice towards Paige because she looks like Lily. And she and Neville are dating. *breathes* I think that's all!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige… *looks up* And my extremely long AN…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat straight up covered in sweat as she gasped for air. Remus and Sirius burst into the room looking at her wearily. She leaned back against the headboard as Remus sat beside her.

"What is it Paige? What did you see?" Paige shook her head as she looked between Remus and Sirius. "Paige…"

"It was Snape. He was in a room with Narcissa Black and Bellatrix." She bit her lip not wanting to go into it. If this told her anything of the upcoming year, then she knew why Snape was so adamant about her knowing he was loyal to her. "He was making an unbreakable vow with Narcissa. He… he vowed to help and protect Draco and fulfill Voldemort's wishes." Remus stroked Paige's hair.

"He's a Death Eater, again?" Paige shrugged.

"He's been constantly telling me that no matter what, his loyalties lay with Harry and me." Remus frowned, but didn't say a word. A racket sounded downstairs and Paige could hear Harry greet Dumbledore. "Dumbledore's here?"

"Come on, precious. You can go with Harry and Dumbledore." Paige grinned and jumped out of bed. Remus shook his head as he and Sirius trailed behind her. "Good evening, Professor."

"Wotcher, Dumbledore" Paige grinned. Dumbledore smiled at the young witch.

"Wotcher, Paige. Do you plan on coming with us?" he asked holding his arm out. Paige stared at his black hand. Tonks gasped. "Rather unpleasant to behold, isn't it? The tale is thrilling if I do say so myself, but I'm afraid now is not the time to tell it. Take my arm, both of you." Paige grabbed one arm as Harry grabbed the other. Soon they had apparated out of Grimmauld Place. As they landed on the street, Paige doubled over with her hands on her knees.

"No matter how much I do that, I doubt I'll ever get used to it" she muttered as she straightened out. Harry grinned at her as he stood there. Dumbledore starts off down the street as Paige and Harry followed after him.

"Welcome to the charming village of Budleigh Babberton. I assume right about now you're wondering why I've brought you here, am I right?" Paige shrugged as Harry laughed.

"After all this time, we just kind of roll with it now." Dumbledore smiles at them before he turned to face a house. Paige stares at the destruction they could see from the road.

"Wands out" he said as they started forward. Paige stayed at the rear as they entered the completely wrecked house. "Lumos." Dumbledore's wand lights up as he swept it around the shadows, looking for something. "Horace?" They started down the hallway into what used to be the living room. Everything was in pieces and shattered. Paige paused as she watched something drip from the ceiling. She poked Harry as they looked up, the ceiling was covered in a red substance. A single drop fell onto Harry's scar, but before he could wipe it away, Dumbledore wiped it off and licked it from his finger. Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he looked at the armchair, poking his wand into the cushion.

"Merlin's Beard!" it cried out as it morphed into an elderly plump man wearing lilac pajamas. "There's no need to disfigure me, Albus" the man grumbled.

"You make a very convincing armchair, Horace."

"It's all in the upholstery. I come by the stuffing naturally. What gave me away?" Dumbledore pointed to the ceiling.

"Dragon's blood" he said simply. The man huffed.

"Yes, well, I couldn't very well use wizard's blood, could I? Oh!" He smiled at Paige and Harry, his eyes staring at Paige's face. Dumbledore clapped his hands together once.

"Ah yes. Introductions. Harry, Paige, this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn. Horace, this is, well, you know who they are." Dumbledore leaned forward and in a mock whisper said, "Apparently there's some thought he may be the Chosen One." Slughorn continued to stare at them. "So why all the theatrics, Horace? You weren't perhaps expecting someone else, were you?" Slughorn blinked as he turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"S-someone else? I'm sure I don't know what you mean." Dumbledore raised his eyebrows as Paige snorted. Liar. "Oh all right! The Death Eaters have been trying to recruit me for over a year. Do you know what that's like? One can only say no to these people so many times before they..."

"Take matters into their own hands?" Dumbledore asked. Slughorn gestured to the ruined house.

"I never stay anywhere more than a week. The Muggles who own this place are in the Canary Islands." Dumbledore nodded as he looked around the wrecked room.

"Well, I think it should be put back in order for them, don't you?" Slughorn nodded and Dumbledore raised his wand and swept it over the room. Paige jumped as everything started fixing itself and going back to its original spot. A squeaking noise was heard and Harry looked down to see he was stepping on a crystal from the chandelier. He lifted his foot and it zoomed back to its rightful spot. "That was fun. May I use the loo?" Slughorn nodded and Dumbledore picked up the ends of his robe as he left the room.

"Don't think I don't know why you're here, Albus! The answer is still no! Absolutely, unequivocally no!" Dumbledore didn't respond. Paige shifted nervously as the three stood staring at each other awkwardly. "What in bloody hell happened to your face?" he blurted out. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I was attacked by a werewolf" Paige said simply. Slughorn nodded.

"You look like your parents, except your eyes. Your eyes are…"

"Switched. We know" Harry said interrupting him. Slughorn smiled kindly at Paige.

"Lily. Lovely Lily. She was exceedingly bright - your mother. Even more impressive when one considers she was Muggle-born." Harry stiffened.

"One of our best friends is Muggle-born. She's the best in our year" he argued. Slughorn shook his head.

"Oh, but you mustn't think I'm prejudiced! No, no, no! Your mother was one of my absolute favorites! Look, there she is. Right up front." He pointed to a group of pictures. The three stepped forward, looking over them. Paige stared at the one of her mother. She did look exactly like her except now she now had nasty scars covering the left half of her face. "All mine, each and every one." Paige frowned.

"They aren't property, sir. They are people, your students." Slughorn nodded at Paige's declaration.

"Ex-students, I mean. You recognize Barnubas Cuffe, of course, editor of the Daily Prophet." He picked up a photo of a man shaking hands with him. "Always takes my owl should I want to register my opinion on the news of the day. And there's Ambrosius Flume of Honeydukes. Sends a hamper of chocolate to the house each birthday. That is, when I had a house. And Gwenog Jones, captain of the Holyhead Harpies - free tickets whenever I want them. Of course, I haven't been to a match in some time..." Paige looked at all the pictures. He truly did think of them as property. Harry picked up a picture and showed it to Paige.

"He looks like Uncle Sirius" she said. Slughorn smiled at them.

"Ah yes. Regulus Black. You apparently know of his older brother Sirius. I taught the whole Black family except Sirius. Shame. Talented boy. I got Regulus when he came along, of course, but I'd have liked the set." Paige glared at him. They weren't a set. They were PEOPLE!

"Mind if I take this? I do love knitting patterns." Paige turned to stare at Dumbledore as he held up a magazine. She was glad to see him, but knitting patterns?

"Of course. But you're not leaving?" Dumbledore nodded.

"I think I know a lost cause when I see one. Regrettable. I would have considered it a personal triumph had you consented to return to Hogwarts, Horace. You are, like my friends here- one of a kind." Paige and Harry follow a humming Dumbledore out of the house and down the walkway. As they reach the street, the front door of the house swung open.

"All right! I'll do it. But I'll be wanting Professor Merrythought's old office, not that water closet I had formerly. And I expect a raise! These are mad times we live in! Mad!" Slughorn stomped back inside as Dumbledore winked at the kids.

"Indeed they are." They walked back towards the village in silence. Finally Harry spoke up.

"Sir, exactly what was all that…?"

"You both are talented, famous and powerful - everything Horace values. Professor Slughorn is going to try to collect you, Harry, Paige. You would be his crowning jewel. That is why he is returning to Hogwarts. And it is crucial he return..." Paige frowned.

"We aren't trophies. We're people." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very special people, Paige. Horace doesn't think like that though. He collects famous people so later he can collect on them." Paige nodded.

"Next new teacher can they not ogle me or have a personal vendetta against me?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I shall try, Ms. Potter. Now come, I have to get you to the Burrow." He held out his arms for them.

"But what about our owls and trunks?" Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"They will be waiting for you." Paige shrugged and grabbed Dumbledore's arm as Harry grabbed the other one. He apparated them to a small pond a little ways from the Burrow.

"That man has lousy aim" Paige muttered as they waded through the water towards the house. As they opened the door Harry and Paige heard Ginny yelling up to someone.

"Apparently they're wandering the house" she said.

"Really?" Paige smiled as she heard Hermione's voice.

"Really" Harry said. Ginny spun and grinned at them as the others came downstairs. They stared at the waterlogged siblings.

"Looks like Dumbledore landed you in the water" Remus said with a grin as he, Tonks, and Sirius stepped into view. Paige shrugged.

"Get told I'm a trophy and get dumped in water all in one night. Couldn't have a better way to spend it" she said. Remus laughed and waved his wand. Paige felt the warmth of the spell hit her as her clothes and hair dried. "Much better." George stood next to Hermione, staring at her mouth. She looked at him curiously.

"You've a bit of…" he gestured to her mouth. Hermione blushed as she wiped it off, her eyes drawn elsewhere. Paige chuckled.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"When'd you get here?" Harry asked as the four sat in a small circle. Hermione shrugged.

"A few days ago. Though... for a bit, I wasn't sure I was coming." Harry and Paige looked at her as she glanced at Ron. Ron shrugged at the two Potters.

"Mum sort of lost it last week. Said Ginny and I had no business going back to Hogwarts. That it's too dangerous. Dad stepped in, told her she was being barmy. Took a day or two, but she came round." Hermione nodded.

"She's not alone. Even my parents- and they're Muggles – know something bad is happening." Paige shrugged.

"But we're talking about Hogwarts. Dumbledore. What could be safer?" she asked. Hermione sighed.

"There's been a lot of chatter lately. That he's gotten... old." Paige sighed.

"We really need to get the Daily Prophet at the Dursley's" she muttered. Harry ignored her.

"Rubbish. He's only - what?" Ron smiled slightly.

"A hundred and fifty. Give or take a few years." It was silent for only a heartbeat before the four broke into fits of laughter.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alrighty so there is the beginning of Half-Blood Prince. Did you like it? Let me know what you thought please! No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: And I' m back! Late as usual… it's amazing I can be on time with anything, huh? Anyway, so this has got to be one of my favorite chapters for this movie. *grins* Poor poor 'Mione. You'll see why in a minute here. Cassie and I have decided this would be us though, so I don't know if it makes things better or worse… *pauses to think* Probably worse… anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige and my lateness.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige laughed as she, Ginny, and Hermione walked around the twins' store.

"So Hermione. I think one of the owners likes you" Paige teased. Hermione shook her head, blushing. "Oh don't deny it!" Paige turned to Ginny. "'You've a bit of…'" She and Ginny broke off into laughter as Hermione swat at them, not finding the imitation funny.

"Hello ladies" Fred and George said as they sidled up to the three, who were standing by a rack of pale pink potions. Hermione and Ginny picked one up and were looking at it.

"Love potions, eh?" Fred asked. Paige's grinned widened. "They do really work."

"Really?" Paige was going to die, but it would so be worth it. "Hermione wanted to test one out on you George, but she was too shy to ask. If you ask me, I think this," she pushed Hermione into George, "and a bit of snogging will get the job done!" Paige laughed as she ran off. She could hear Hermione yelling after her, but she continued on, not looking back. Maybe now they'd stop dancing around each other. Paige bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me" she muttered.

"No problem, Potter." Paige looked up to see Cormac McLaggen smiling down at her. She smiled back and moved on. Harry finally caught up with her.

"Come on, Ron wants to get out of here" he said. Paige nodded and weaved through people as she pushed through the door and came face-to-face with Ron and Hermione. "Keep moving, Paige."

"Hi Hermione" she said softly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at Paige. The younger girl squeaked and hid behind her brother. "Save me."

"What did you do this time?"

"This time? I'm offended Harry James Potter. I am not a trouble maker." All three of her companions raised their eyebrows. "Ok so I am, but this time it was for the greater good. I might have you know, pushed Hermione into George and told them snogging would defeat the purpose of using a love potion after I might have teased her." Harry raised his eyebrow further.

"Might have? You've been spending way too much time with Sirius." Paige just grinned. As they walked down the street, Paige sighed.

"How do they do it? I mean… half the street's closed down." Ron shrugged.

"Fred reckons people need a laugh these days." Paige looked around. Burned buildings, a destroyed Ministry, dark clouds overhead, Death Eaters everywhere.

"I reckon he's right…" Harry sighed. Hermione pointed ahead to a shop that had been burned badly. "Is that…?"

"Ollivander's. But everyone got their wands from Ollivander. Young, old, good, bad…" Ron said.

"Speaking of which" Harry said as he pointed further down the street. Paige frowned as Narcissa and Draco Malfoy looked around them suspiciously.

"Is it just me? Or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Harry nodded.

"Let's go." Paige sighed. Of course this would only lead to more bad and Merlin knew Remus and Sirius would have their heads if they knew about this. But times were dark and with Bella and Greyback she couldn't (and didn't particularly want to be) alone. The group followed the Malfoy's to Borgin & Burkes. A light at the top flickered on. "Come on, we've got to get up there." Paige frowned. How did he propose they do that?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

She shouldn't have asked. They peaked their heads over the top of the roof so they could look into the room. The Malfoys stood with a couple of goonies and… Paige pulled her head back.

"Dammit Harry! Remus is going to know and he's going to skin us alive!" she hissed at him. Her hand absently trailed over her scars. Greyback slowly turned to look out the window as Harry and the others pulled back. They listened as he drew the blinds. "I'm not keeping this from him." Harry sighed as they slid off the roof. After all that he put his sister through, she was bound to snap sometime. And seeing the man who disfigured her face was as good a time as any. "Stay away from me Harry." And with that Paige stormed ahead of them.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige leaned against Neville as they sat in the compartment on the train. Harry sat across from her. Luna poked her head into the compartment, drawing a smile from Harry.

"Quibbler?" Paige smiled.

"Please." Luna handed both her and Harry one. "What's a Wrackspurt?" Luna smiled.

"They're invisible creatures that float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." Paige nodded. "See ya!" Luna closed the door and moved on down the train.

"She's… special isn't she?" Ron asked. Paige and Harry both narrowed their eyes at him. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione as Paige flipped open the magazine.

"Don't you see, it was a ceremony. An initiation." Hermione sighed.

"Stop, Harry, I know where you're going with this…"

"It's happened. He's one of them!" Harry interrupted. Paige looked up from her magazine as she and Neville listened in.

"Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a Death Eater" Hermione said as she rolled her eyes. Paige laid the magazine down on her lap with a frown.

"Why are you so quick to defend him? His parents and family are all Death Eaters. I wouldn't be surprised if he was one too." Hermione rolled her eyes at Paige. "Didn't you say you saw it? With your own two eyes? Do you need glasses now?" Hermione frowned.

"I told you. I'm not sure what I saw." Paige shook her head as Harry stood up.

"I need some air" he mumbled as he left the compartment. Paige picked the magazine back up and went back to reading it and talking quietly with Neville.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige frowned as the train pulled to a stop at Hogwarts.

"Where's Harry?" she asked the others. Hermione and Neville looked around while Ron shrugged.

"Probably on the platform. C'mon" he said. He and Hermione headed off. Paige smiled at Neville and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Go, I just want to look and make sure" she said. He nodded and squeezed her hand before leaving the train. Paige silently and cautiously moved forward through the cars, looking for any sign of her brother. Maybe Ron was right and he was on the platform, but she had a feeling he wasn't. She was at the last car, but the door was closed. She pulled out her wand as she slid it open.

"Enjoy the ride back to London" Malfoy sneered as Paige rushed forward. "Oh if it isn't baby Potter? What are you doing here?" Paige raised her wand at him.

"Leave Malfoy" she said. Draco sneered.

"You see I don't want to do that. You both need to go back to your muggle family's house. Be a good little girl and sit quietly until the train leaves" he smirked. Paige stared at him, matching him smirk for smirk.

"Now, why would I do that? I hear fifth year's important" she said. Draco smirked at her.

"Fine then, make it difficult for me. Petrificus Totalus!" Paige's body seized up as she fell to the floor. Draco grinned as he dragged her to lie beside her brother as he covered her with the invisibility cloak. Draco lifted his foot and sent it crashing down on Harry's face. He lifted it again and struck Paige across her jaw. The pain was excruciating, but she couldn't move. Draco smirked before leaving the train. A few minutes later the compartment door opened and Paige waited as she heard a faint spell muttered before the invisibility cloak was pulled back and Paige could move again.

"Hello Harry, Paige" Luna said with a nice smile. Harry helped Paige stand up.

"Luna. How'd you…?" Luna grinned.

"Wrackspurts. Your head's full of them" she said. Paige frowned. She still wanted to know what Wrackspurts were.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The three made their way up towards the castle, Paige rubbing her jaw. Harry's nose was obviously broken.

"Sorry we made you miss the carriages, Luna" Harry said. Paige was in too much pain to talk. And boy was she going to put the hurt on Malfoy.

"It's alright. I enjoyed our walk. It was like being with a friend" Luna said. Paige turned and looked at her.

"We are your friends Luna. I think Harry wants more than friendship too!" Harry narrowed his eyes at his sister as she laughed and ran ahead of them, stopping by Professor Flitwick.

"About time! I've been looking all over for you three. Had Tonks going mad! Names?" Paige stared at him.

"Professor Flitwick, you've known us for years."

"No exceptions," he paused, "Potter." Paige grinned as he sighed and marked their names off of his list.

"Who are those people?" Luna asked. Paige and Harry turned to look at who she was talking about when she spotted a mess of purple hair.

"Aurors. For security."

"It's not a cane you cretin. It's a walking stick" Draco argued. Paige and Harry turned to watch as an auror and Filch went through all of the luggage. "It's my father's."

"It's alright Filch. I can vouch for Mr. Malfoy" Snape said as he walked up to the two. Draco grabbed the stick as he started walking away. He smirked as he saw Paige and Harry.

"Nice faces" he laughed. Paige ran for him, but was quickly caught about the waist.

"I want to kill him" she huffed as Snape followed Malfoy.

"Come on, Potter. No Malfoy is worth it. Now what happened to your mug?" Paige shot Moody a look before gesturing to Malfoy's retreating back. Moody sighed as he let go of her. She glared after Malfoy, but left him alone. For now. She walked back to where Luna and Harry were standing.

"…to fix it? Personally I think you look a bit more devil-may-care this way. But it's up to you." Harry pointed to his nose.

"Have you ever fixed one? A nose?" Luna smiled as she pulled out her wand.

"No. But I've done several toes and how different are they really?" Harry looked at Paige who shrugged.

"What the hell. Give it a go." Luna grinned and said the incantation. Paige watched with a grimace as his nose snapped back into place, blood gushing. "Well? How do I look?" he asked, pulling his hand away slightly.

"Exceptionally ordinary" Luna replied. Paige grimaced at him, the pain in her jaw killing her.

"Brilliant" he muttered.

"Wotcher Paige, Harry, Luna" Tonks said as she came up beside the group. "You three best get inside where it's safer." She smiled at them until she noticed the swelling of Paige's jaw and the blood coming from Harry's nose. "Can you two go ten minutes without being injured? Merlin's beard." She made quick work of Paige before handing Harry a towel to sop up the blood. "Inside now, all of you." Paige flexed her jaw cautiously as she walked inside.

"Thanks Dora!" Tonks winked at her before standing guard once again.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And Paige did it… twice! *laughs* That would so be me… I've done it before with one of the guys I run with, Oh his face was murderous. I loved it! Anyway, let me know what you thought please! No flames!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Alright so once again, I fail at posting. Someone remind me! Alright so we get into the actual school year. And of course, the fight over the textbook in Sluggie's class. And the beginning of the pensieve assignment. *thinks* I think that's all. Don't worry I'll think of something as soon as I post this! So I guess for now, sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige and her scars.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat in her usual spot at the Slytherin table, a few first years braving sitting closer to her seat this year. They all stared though. Every first year who could see her and even some of the older students stared at the scars across her face. The scars she tried to ignore and the scars that Neville didn't even notice. The hall quieted as the sky dimmed and Dumbledore stood. Paige frowned as she took in his ashen hand. She still wanted to know what happened?

"The very best of evenings to you! First off, please join me in welcoming the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn." Paige clapped as her eyes trailed to the door where Kingsley, Dawlish, and another auror she didn't know were standing guard. "Professor Slughorn, I'm happy to say, has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master. Meanwhile the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts will be assumed by Professor Snape." The students sat silently. What? Dumbledore clapped his hands and soon Paige and some other Slytherins were clapping too. What? She couldn't wrap her head around it. Apparently no one could. "Now, as you know, each and every one of you was searched upon your arrival tonight. You have a right to know why. Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle's corridors. Slept beneath its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle." Paige shivered as she softly stroked the scar on her arm that he had given her first year. "Today, of course, the world knows him by another name. Which is why, as I stand looking out upon you all tonight, I am reminded of a sobering fact. Each day, every hour, this very minute perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle. But in the end, their greatest weapon remains... you." Paige looked towards the door again and saw Remus and Sirius with Moody. That eased her tension some, not much though. "Just something to keep in mind. Now, off to bed. Pip pip!"

"Paige" Remus called out. Paige waited until most everyone had left before making her way to his side. Remus and Sirius smiled at her while Moody stood with his wand raised. Constant vigilance and all that. "Dora told me what happened with your jaw. Do you want to tell me how you got it?" Paige shrugged.

"Not really because then I can't plan my retaliation." Sirius chuckled as Remus frowned.

"No retaliation. Are you staying with Dora and me?" Paige nodded quickly. No way Bellatrix and Greyback were out there and she was staying in the dorms of her enemies. "I assume you're going to Gryffindor first though?" Remus nodded to a point behind her where Harry and Neville stood waiting for her. She grinned.

"You assumed right. You'll come get me in an hour?" Remus nodded.

"One hour, have fun!" Paige grinned and kissed all three men on the cheek before running off. Moody looked stunned as Sirius laughed.

"Constant vigilance doesn't prepare you for Paige Potter, does it?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood in Potions. Five years and this was the first class she didn't have with Harry. Although she rather liked having Hermione with her and knowing they could talk about the boys. Plus, it was always fun beating Harry's OWL scores. Just then there was a noise in the doorway and Paige turned with the others to look. No way. No freaking way.

"Harry m'boy! I was beginning to worry! And I see we've brought someone with us..." Paige couldn't move. How?

"Ron Weasley, sir. But I'm dead awful at Potions, a menace actually, so I probably should just be going…" Paige laughed as Harry stopped him and pushed him farther into the classroom. Slughorn shook his head.

"Nonsense, we'll sort you out. Any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine. Right then, books out …" Harry fidgeted. Oh this was classic.

"Um, sorry, sir, but I haven't got my book yet - nor's Ron. You see…"

"Not to worry. You can get what you need from the cupboard." Paige watched as Harry and Ron stepped up to the cupboard. "Now, as I was saying, I've prepared a few concoctions this morning. Any ideas what these might be? Yes, Miss Potter?" She stepped forward looking at the different concoctions, watching Harry and Ron fight for the last good textbook out of the corner of her eye.

"That one there is Veritaserum. And that would be Polyjuice Potion. And that..." Paige paused as she looked at the last one, "is Amortentia!" Slughorn nodded.

"Very good Miss Potter. Can you tell me what Amortentia is?"

"The most powerful love potion in the world. It's rumored to smell differently to each person, according to what attracts them. For example, I smell cinnamon, pine, spearmint, and nutmeg… the scents of my boyfriend…" Paige inhaled the scent a moment longer before blushing when she realized everyone was staring at her. Hermione took a step forward and muttered something about spearmint toothpaste, causing Paige to smirk at her.

"Very good, Miss Potter." Paige returned to her spot as Slughorn went on. "Now Amortentia doesn't create actual love, of course. That's impossible. But it does cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. For that reason, it is probably the most dangerous potion in this room." He shut the lid of the cauldron before the girls got any closer to it. Another Gryffindor raised her hand.

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in that one." She pointed to the tiny vial of clear liquid. Slughorn smiled.

"Ah yes…" He carefully picked the vial up and held it so everyone could see it.

"What you see before you, ladies and gentlemen, is a curious little potion known as Felix Felicis. But it is more commonly referred to as…"

"Liquid luck" Hermione said. Slughorn smiled at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Desperately tricky to make. Disastrous should you get it wrong. But brewed correctly, as this has been, it has remarkable powers. One sip and you will find that all your endeavors succeed... at least until the effects wear off." He stared at the vial as if he remembered a memory from long ago. "This is what I offer each of you today. One tiny vial of liquid luck... to the student who, in the hour that remains, manages to brew an acceptable Draught of Living Death, the recipe for which can be found on page ten of your textbook." Everyone in the class flipped open their book and started reading the instructions. "You should know that in all the years of my previous tenure at Hogwarts, only once did a student brew a potion of sufficient quality to claim this prize. In any event - good luck." The class eagerly shot in different directions to brew the potion.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Merlin's Beard! But it's perfect. So perfect I daresay one sip would kill us all! Your mother was a dab hand at potions, but this... My, my, what can't you do, m'boy? Perhaps you and your sister will save us all in the end." Paige frowned. One, why couldn't she make the potion? She wanted to be an Auror too. And two, was Slughorn trying to upset them? Who would bring up the biggest stress in their life at a time like this? Incompetent git. "Here you are then, as promised. One bottle of Felix Felicis. Use it well." Harry took the vial and Draco scoffed.

"Maybe he should use it to defeat the Dark Lord" he sneered. Paige took a step forward.

"Watch it Malfoy. I am looking to spill your blood" she hissed. Harry tugged her arm.

"He's not worth it. Let's go." Paige glared at Draco once more before she followed her brother and friends out of potions.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"So, what does Dumbledore want?" Paige asked as she and Harry walked towards the Headmaster's office. "I mean, Draco thinks I'm going to get expelled for 'threatening' him. Honestly if I wanted him dead I wouldn't threaten him." Harry smirked.

"Likewise for him Paige, so let's leave Draco alone before he kills you." Paige waved her hand to dismiss his reasoning.

"Like he has the balls to do it" she muttered as they knocked on Dumbledore's door. The door swung open and the elderly wizard smiled at them from behind his desk.

"Good evening, Harry, Paige. You got my message, I see. Come, come. Sit." Harry and Paige stepped inside and sat down, Harry staring briefly at the Pensieve. "So. How are you?"

"Fine, sir" Harry answered. Paige nodded.

"Enjoying your classes? Professor Slughorn, for one, is most impressed with you both" he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"I enjoy it" Paige said.

"Indeed, Miss Potter. You will make a fine Potions mistress one day" he said. Paige shook her head.

"No, sir. I wish to be an Auror" she said. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter, like he knew something she didn't.

"We shall see. And you, Harry? How do you enjoy Professor Slughorn's class?"

"I think he overestimates my abilities, sir."

"Do you?"

"Definitely" Harry nodded. Dumbledore smiled at him as he nodded as well.

"And what of your activities outside the classroom? Do they bring you satisfaction?" Paige blushed fiercely and looked at her hands in her lap. "I notice you spend a great deal of time with Miss Granger. One can't help but wonder if…" Paige burst out laughing. "Is there something funny Paige? I notice you spend all of your free time with Mr. Longbottom." Paige nodded, still laughing.

"No! I mean... Hermione's brilliant. And we're friends. But... no." Harry couldn't wrap his head around the fact that someone thought he and Hermione… oh Merlin, he'd have to ask Paige later how many people thought that.

"Forgive me, Harry. I was merely curious" he said standing.

"As were we all" Paige muttered. Harry shot her a look as Dumbledore moved around the desk.

"In any event, I'm sure you're wondering why I've summoned you here tonight. The answer lies here." Dumbledore stood before an octagonal cabinet with shelves upon shelves of vials with dark blue liquid inside. "What you see before you are memories. In this case pertaining to one individual: Voldemort. Or as he was known then... Tom Riddle." Paige rubbed her scar once again. Dumbledore reached in and pulled out a dusty vial. "This vial contains a most particular memory - of the day I first met him. I'd like you to see it. If you would..." Harry stood and moved to the Pensieve, watching as Dumbledore poured the memory into the water. He stepped back as Harry stepped forward and leaned into the liquid.

"What's the memory of?" Paige asked as she stepped forward.

"Meeting Tom and finding out his powers." Paige nodded. "As you know, he could talk to snakes too." Paige nodded, her hand rubbing over her scar. Oh she knew that bit of info all too well. Harry pulled back and looked at Dumbledore.

"Did you know then, sir?"

"Did I know that I had just met the most dangerous Dark Wizard of all time? No. Had I..." Dumbledore trailed off as he looked at the two sadly. "Over time, while here at Hogwarts, Tom Riddle grew close to one particular teacher. Can you guess which teacher that might be?" Harry and Paige paused.

"You didn't bring Professor Slughorn back simply to teach Potions, did you, sir?" Paige asked. Dumbledore shook his head.

"No. I did not. You see, Professor Slughorn possesses something I desire very dearly. And he will not part with it easily..." He looked at Paige and Harry knowingly. Paige sighed. That never boded well for them. "I'd rather not divulge any more just yet, Harry. But I promise. In time you will know everything." Harry nodded.

"You said Professor Slughorn would try to collect us." Harry paused. "Do you want us to let him?" Dumbledore trailed his fingers through the Pensieve. He nodded once.

"Yes."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so how did I do? I have to say this isn't the most exciting chapter, minus the Moody part. Man he's fun to mess with! Anyway let me know what you thought please! No flames!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Look at me! I remembered to post! Yay me! No actually I've been on a writing spree lately. I don't know what happened, but suddenly I was like BOOM! And now that I've bored you all to tears about crap you could care less about, blame Cassie and go read! *grins* Sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat next to Hermione as they watched the Quidditch practice. Paige nudged her.

"So no more George to watch. Will you still come to games?" Hermione frowned at her.

"Paige Potter I will throw you from the stands. And that is without magic. I will hex you to next week if you don't lay off it." Paige sighed as she looked back out over the field.

"You do like him, don't you?" Hermione looked at Paige.

"You never give up do you?" Paige shook her head before spotting Neville and Luna and waving them over. "Then yes, alright? Can we leave it now?" Paige smirked.

"For now." Hermione rolled her eyes as Paige kissed Neville. "Hey you, Luna."

"Hello Paige. Has practice started yet?" Paige shook her head.

"Harry can't seem to get anyone but Ginny and Ron to listen." Paige grinned and waved at Ron as he looked into the stands. Cormac waved back at her, causing Neville to tighten his grip on her waist. "Bloody git" Paige muttered as she leaned against Neville. He smiled and kissed her temple as the players finally flew into the air. Paige watched Ron barely make a save while McLaggen tried to show off.

"This is bloody horrible" Hermione muttered as she and Paige watched Ron with a wince. Cormac smiled at the girls, who grimaced back.

"You would think these scars would keep other men away, but for some reason, it attracts more men" Paige said. Neville laughed.

"You're just that beautiful" he said. Paige blushed and leaned up to kiss him.

"Thanks" she muttered. Hermione smirked at her, wanting to make a comment, but thankfully held back for now. Paige watched as Harry flew towards them. "How's it going, Captain?"

"Horribly and this next idea will just thrill Ron to no end." He sighed before flying over to the two keepers. "All right. Cormac. Ron. It's down to you two for Keeper. We'll decide it with a shootout. Demelza, you'll bring the Quaffle up against Cormac. Ginny, you'll take on Ron." Paige groaned. Oh this was going to end badly.

"Hang on. She's his sister. How do I know she won't toss him a floater?" Paige stood up and leaned forward.

"Piss off McLaggen. How about she tosses you a floater? Think you'll be able to save it?" she yelled. Harry turned to glare at her.

"Thank you for your input, dear sister, but I'm captain. We do it my way." Paige leaned back and sat back down. Hermione turned to her.

"You truly live dangerously don't you?" Paige shrugged.

"I'm my father's daughter, Remus and Sirius always said so. Tonks thinks even more so now that I'm growing up" she said with a shrug. Harry came over to hover by them. "Wotcher dear brother."

"You really drive everyone mad, don't you?" Paige just grinned.

"Ron looks like he's about ready to hurl" she muttered. She listened as Harry muttered to himself as they all waited with baited breath. She turned to Hermione as she whispered something. Why were they all so quiet? Suddenly Cormac fell off his broom as a quaffle flew by. Ron was the Gryffindor's new Keeper.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Have to admit, thought I was going to miss that last one. Hope Cormac's not taking it too hard." Paige rolled her eyes as she kissed Neville. She was straddling him as they sat on the floor, his back pressed against the couch. No one said anything seeing as Harry was busy reading his potions book and Hermione was reading the Prophet. "Has a bit of a thing for you, Paige. Cormac." Paige pulled away from Neville, his hand still stroking the skin of her back as she looked over his shoulder.

"He's vile and as you can plainly see, I'm a little taken" she said.

"Ever heard of this spell?" Harry asked. Hermione shoved her paper down.

"No I have not. Not to mention have you seen your sister's current position?" Hermione said angrily. Paige frowned at her friend as Harry looked up and glared at her and Neville. "And if you had a shred of self-respect you would turn that book in." Hermione added.

"Not bloody likely. He's top of the class. Even better than you and Paige. Slughorn thinks he's a genius." Paige and Hermione glared at Ron. "What?"

"I'd like to know just whose book that was. Let's take a look, shall we?" Hermione asked as she reached for the book. Harry held it out of her reach.

"No" he said. Paige frowned.

"Why not? It's just a name" she reasoned.

"It's... old. The binding is fragile."

"The binding is fragile?" Hermione asked incredulously. Paige leaned over and pulled the book out of his hand.

"The Half-Blood Prince. Who's the Half-Blood Prince?" Paige asked, looking at Hermione.

"The who?" Apparently no one knew.

"That's what it says. Right here. `This Book is the Property of the Half-Blood Prince.'" Paige showed the writing to Hermione. It looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where. She handed the book back to Harry with a mental shrug. She'd figure it out later. Harry went back to reading as she turned back to Neville. "Now where were we?" she said with a large grin.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"For weeks you carry around this book, practically sleep with it... and you have no desire to find out who The Half-Blood Prince is?" Hermione asked as they trudged to Hogsmeade. Paige skipped along, her hand tightly gripping Neville's, through the snow.

"I didn't say I wasn't curious. And, by the way, I don't sleep with it." Ron snorted.

"Yeah right." Paige laughed as Harry glared. "Well, it's true. I like a nice chat before I go to bed. Now you're always reading that bloody book. It's like being with Hermione." Hermione glared at the red head. Paige laughed again.

"I'd stop talking Ron, if it wasn't for the fact that Hermione likes your brother, she'd hex you to next week!" Hermione's glare turned to Paige.

"Do you ever shut up?" Paige grinned.

"Never." Hermione sighed.

"Well, I was curious. So I went to…" Hermione said.

"The library" they all said together. Hermione huffed before she continued on.

"And there's nothing. There's no reference to the Half-Blood Prince anywhere." Paige frowned. The writing looked so familiar, why couldn't she place it? Hermione looked forward to see Dawlish standing and watching the group. "An Auror. I know they're here to protect us, but... somehow I don't feel any safer." Paige snorted as they passed Dawlish.

"No one feels safe with John around" she answered.

"Watch your mouth little girl" Dawlish snarled.

"Move along Potter. You got a problem, Dawlish?" Moody said as he came limping up angrily. Paige grinned at Dawlish as Moody started in on him. She continued on down the path to Hogsmeade stopping when she ran into Harry's back.

"What's with the stopping?" Harry pointed down the path to where Flitwick and Slughorn were talking. "Oh."

"Who's up for a butterbeer?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

They entered the Three Broomsticks and Harry quickly led them to a dirty table, but a place where he could see Slughorn. Paige sat across from Hermione, but Harry made Ron sit next to him.

"What is going on with you two?" Hermione asked as she looked between Paige and Harry.

"What'll we have?" a kid asked as he eyed Paige and Hermione.

"Five butterbeers. Splash of ginger in mine, please" Hermione ordered. The kid nodded, looking at the group weirdly. Paige, Harry, and Ron were on one side while Neville sat on an end and Hermione sat on the one side.

"Ah, bloody hell…" Ron moaned. Paige looked to where he was as Harry stared at Slughorn.

"Honestly, Ron. They're just holding hands" Paige paused as she watched Ginny and Dean starting to kiss, "and snogging." Paige looked at Ron who looked like he was about to bolt. "We are not leaving Ronald Weasley."

"That happens to be my sister!" he exclaimed.

"So? Harry doesn't leave the room when Neville and I go at it." She looked over at her brother. "Although with the way he's been lately, Neville and I could be shagging and I don't think he's notice." She frowned and waved her hand in front of Harry's face. He grabbed it and pushed it away. Paige grinned. "So I'm pregnant, but I'm not sure Neville's the father." Neville choked on his drink as Harry snapped his head to face her.

"What?" Paige grinned.

"So you were listening!" Harry shook his head.

"Yes Paige I was listening. And I would notice if I caught you and Neville shagging."

"Harry, m'boy! Paige!" a loud, drunk voice boomed. Harry stood up as a very drunk Slughorn waddled up, his mug sloshing.

"Hello, sir. Wonderful to see you" Harry said as Slughorn put his hand on the back of Paige's chair.

"Hello, Professor" Paige mumbled.

"So what brings you here, sir?" Harry was sucking up. Now Dumbledore said to let him collect them, but this was over kill.

"Oh, the Three Broomsticks and I go way back. Longer than I'd care to admit. In fact, I remember when it was simply One Broomstick!" Harry and Slughorn laughed. Slughorn's hand was so unsteady that as he laughed his butterbeer wound up spilling all over Paige's head and shirt. Slughorn looked down and his eyes glued to her chest.

"Oops. All hands on deck, Paige" he said with a laugh. Still not looking up from her chest, Slughorn continued on, "Listen. In the old days, I used to throw together the occasional supper and invite a select student or two. Would you be game?" Paige smiled fakely.

"Be delighted to, sir" she said. Harry nodded.

"I'd consider it an honor, sir" he said.

"You'd be welcome too, Granger" Slughorn added as an afterthought, eyes still glued to her chest. "Look for my owl. Good to see you Wallenby, other boy" he said before leaving. Paige turned to glare at Harry.

"Dumbledore asked a lot of me. I swear, I'm not playing along if he doesn't stop staring at my chest. He does it in class too" Paige said, her shirt still wet as a trickle of butterbeer rolled down the side of her face.

"What're you playing at?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him.

"Dumbledore asked us to, get to know him" Harry said.

"Get to know him?" Neville asked, his hand resting on Paige's knee.

"Dunno. But it must be important. Otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't ask." Paige downed her butterbeer quickly.

"I for one am not liking this" Paige said. Neville nodded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood with the others in McGonagall's office. Katie Bell had been possessed by something and it looked like she had touched a necklace. A necklace that McGonagall and Snape were now examining.

"You're sure Katie did not have this in her possession when she entered the Three Broomsticks, Leanne?" Katie's friend stood away from the group, her arms across her chest as she stared at the necklace.

"It's like I said. She went to the loo and when she came back she had the package. She said it was important she deliver it." McGonagall nodded.

"Did she say to whom?" Leanne shook her head and McGonagall sighed. "All right, Leanne. You may go." Leanne left and Snape looked at the group. "Why is it always you five? Hm? When something happens?" Paige grinned.

"In Neville's defense, he wouldn't be in mess if he wasn't dating me" she said. A slight smile graced McGonagall's face, but only for a moment. Ron sighed.

"Believe me, Professor, I've been asking myself the same question for six years." Paige laughed, but was quickly silenced when Snape glared at her.

"Miss Potter, you have already found trouble, something you seem to do quite well, I might add. Let's leave mocking the other house to others" he said. Paige narrowed her eyes at Snape. McGonagall ignored him.

"Severus, what do you think?" she asked. Snape used his wand to lift the necklace and turn it. His eyes were bright with fascination. Paige wanted to snort. No wonder Sirius barely trusted him.

"I think, Miss Bell is lucky to be alive" he responded.

"She was cursed, wasn't she? I know Katie. Off the Quidditch pitch she wouldn't hurt a fly. If she was bringing that to someone, she wasn't doing it knowingly" Harry said. McGonagall nodded, but before she could say anything Harry said, "It was Malfoy." Everyone turned to look at him.

"Look, as much as I hate the little worm, not even I would think he had enough brains to pull something this complex off" Paige said. Snape narrowed his eyes at her and she just shrugged.

"That's a very serious accusation, Potter" McGonagall said, ignoring Paige. What was new?

"Indeed. Your evidence?" Snape asked. Harry shrugged and shifted his weight.

"I… just… know" he mumbled. Snape scoffed.

"You... just... know. Once again you astonish with your gifts, Potter, gifts mere mortals could only dream of possessing. How grand it must be to be the Chosen One." Paige stepped forward.

"That was a low blow, Professor" she sneered. McGonagall shook her head at Snape.

"I suggest you return to your dormitory. All of you."

"Miss Potter, I want you to remain here" Snape said. McGonagall was going to object, but Snape cut in. "As much as she wishes to be a Gryffindor, she is still in my house." Paige's shoulders slumped as she watched the others leave.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Paige, you are making this extremely difficult" Snape said as he paced in front of her in his office.

"Making what difficult?"

"Paige, I can't tell you, but you must be careful." She shook her head.

"No I want an explanation. This summer I had a dream that you made a vow with Mrs. Malfoy and Bellatrix. Tell me it's not true" she demanded. Snape sighed, but remained silent. Paige stumbled back.

"It's complicated, Paige, but remember what I said." Paige had tears in her eyes.

"You made a vow with Bellatrix Lestrange? The woman who tortured me and tried to kill me?"

"Remember what I said Paige." Paige shook her head.

"No, I don't want to. I want to hate you." Snape stopped his pacing as he stared at her. "I want to hate you, but Tonks and Remus trust you. I.. I'm confused" she whispered. Snape nodded.

"I know Paige, but remember what I said." Paige nodded and turned to leave. "Lily" Snape said softly as she walked away. So softly Paige wasn't sure she heard him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yeah it started out well, then well, this last part was so not cool. I mean, the teasing and Paige's ability to annoy her brother and friends. Ok, so I don't have much else to say besides, please let me know what you thought! No Flames!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A Slughorn dinner. Oh goodie, someone shoot Paige and I now. *frowns* Or just Slughorn, that could work too. *grins* Yes! Let's all kill Slughorn! *Cassie whispers in ear* What do you mean I can't do that? Well pooh. Now I'm going to go pout while you all read. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"A toast!" Slughorn said as he stood at the head of the table. Paige sat in between Neville and Harry. Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of the boys and Cormac sat across from Paige. Between Slughorn staring at her chest all night and Cormac flirting and winking at her, it was going to take a lot of snogging to erase this night from her memories. "To Hogwarts' best and brightest!"

"Which one do I use for the soup?" Neville asked as he stared at all the forks and spoons. Paige pointed to one.

"Use that one."

"When did you get so proper?" Harry asked as he picked up the same spoon. Paige shrugged.

"No clue if it's right, but it's the one I'm using" she said with a grin. Neville and Harry laughed. Paige looked up as Slughorn started talking. Big mistake. Cormac winked at her after giving her another once over.

"So tell me, Cormac. See much of your Uncle Tiberius these days?" Cormac nodded.

"Yes, sir. In fact, I'm meant to go hunting with him and the Minister for Magic over holiday." Slughorn nodded with a grin before turning to the boy next to him.

"Well, be sure to give them both my best. What about your uncle, Belby? Working on anything new?" He turned to the rest of the group, but his eyes found Paige's chest. Again. "For those of you who don't know, Marcus' uncle invented the Wolfsbane Potion." Paige smiled. She was familiar with making that potion. Very familiar.

"Dunno. He and me dad don't get on. Probably because Dad thinks potions are rubbish. Says the only potion worth having is a stiff one at the end of the…" Paige watched the boy eat as he talked.

"But the Wolfsbane potion helps Remus greatly" Paige said. Slughorn's eyes traveled to her face.

"Didn't work very well once, did it?" he asked with a grin. Paige traced a hand over her face as Neville and Harry tensed. "And you, Miss Granger? What is it your family does in the Muggle world?" Hermione swallowed the mouthful of drink she had taken to keep from screaming at Slughorn for his lack of compassion.

"My parents are dentists. They tend to people's teeth." Paige smiled.

"Fascinating. And is that considered a dangerous profession?" Slughorn was relentless.

"No. Though, a boy named Robbie Fenwick did bite my father once. Needed ten stitches." Paige burst into laughter.

"Ten? Bloody hell, that is impressive" Paige said through her laughter. Hermione nodded as her laughter subsided. Neville and Ginny smiled, while Harry grinned. No one else found it funny, but Slughorn never let the conversation dull.

"So, Miss Potter how did you end up with those scars?" Paige dropped her fork in surprise. No one ever asked her how she got them, and she'd rather not talk about it.

"A werewolf attack" she said.

"What happened? Do tell, I always enjoy a good adventure tale" he said. Paige stiffened. He wanted bloody details.

"Not much to tell. I angered a werewolf and he attacked." Please drop it. Please drop it.

"Your godfather?" Bloody hell.

"No, Fenrir Greyback" she muttered. It was silent and everyone was frozen. "It happened when we were fighting Death Eaters and Voldemort at the Ministry of Magic. He hated Remus and short of changing me into a werewolf, this," Paige waved at her face, "was good enough. Now if you'll excuse me. I don't want to be here anymore." Paige stood up and left the room, Neville following her.

"Paige" he called out. Paige stopped and Neville could see her shoulders shaking. He pulled her crying form into his arms and rocked her gently. "It's alright, I'm here."

"I hate him. I hate Dumbledore. I hate Snape." Neville frowned at the last one, but didn't ask. Now was not the time.

"Come on, let's get back to the common room." Paige nodded and let Neville lead her back to Gryffindor towers.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning.

"Good luck, Ron" someone shouted. Paige turned and looked down the table as Ron walked towards them. As he sat Paige offered him a weak smile and Harry handed Ron a plate.

"So how was it?" Paige laughed humorously.

"The worst." Ron looked at her. "And no, I'm not just saying that for your benefit. It truly could not have gotten much worse." Ron smiled a bit.

"Good."

"Good luck today, Ron" Paige said. Ron grimaced and looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'm resigning. After today's match. McLaggen can have my spot." Paige and Hermione stared at him.

"Have it your way. Juice?" Harry replied like it was nothing. Everyone stared at him as Ron took the juice and drank it.

"Hello, everyone." Luna said as she sat down, her usual Gryffindor lion head hat on. "You look dreadful, Ron. Is that why you just put something in his cup. Is it a tonic?" Paige stared at her brother in shock. Surely he wasn't cheating. Harry held up an empty vial that used to hold Liquid Luck in it. Apparently he was cheating.

"You could be expelled for that" Hermione said. Harry shrugged as he winked at Luna.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ron stood up and grinned, looking a lot more cheerful and well.

"Come on, Harry. We've got a game to win." Harry grinned and stood, messing Paige's hair as he walked by. Paige watched them leave before turning back to Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Neville.

"This might end badly. Come on, I want to watch." Paige grinned as she pulled Neville to his feet and linked arms as they headed out towards the Quidditch field. "So, you're accompanying me to Sluggy's Christmas shindig, right?" Neville grinned.

"I thought you were asking McLaggen. He seems interested in you" he said. Paige made a face.

"We learned this the hard way a few years ago. Going with other people really isn't for us. So just come with me and make things easier." Neville laughed as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're on."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood grinning as the Gryffindor common room cheered for Ron, who had saved the game.

"Ron seems to be enjoying himself" Hermione said as they watched him being lifted onto someone's shoulders.

"Yep. Apparently it's his lucky day." Paige looked over at him.

"You shouldn't have done it, Harry" she said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I suppose I could've just used, I dunno... a Confundus charm?" Harry and Paige both looked at Hermione, who was blushing fiercely.

"That was different. It was tryouts. This was an actual match…" Harry held up the vial of Liquid Luck, making Paige laugh.

"You didn't put it in! He only thought you did" she said. Hermione looked embarrassed. "If it wasn't for the fact that I know you fancy George, I'd say you liked Ron." Hermione scoffed.

"Don't be absurd." Paige laughed and noticed a small first year out of the corner of her eye. Her face was turned so he couldn't see the scars.

"Um… excuse me?" he asked. Paige smiled as she turned her head so he could see the scars.

"Yes?" The kid didn't say anything else as he ran the opposite direction. Paige grinned. "Halloween in the muggle world would be fun." Harry and Neville laughed. Their attention was pulled back to the party when catcalls were heard. "Are they eating each other?" Paige asked with a grimace. Hermione shook her head.

"No, I'm fairly certain they're snogging." Paige turned to Harry.

"Please tell me Neville and I don't look like that" she said. Harry shook his head with a laugh.

"No definitely not." Paige let out a breath of relief. While the others laughed. "I'd think Neville would have been hexed to next week if, even when you're in your heavy snogging sessions, he looked like he was eating you." Paige nodded.

"Good point. And since this is a party and even the guest of honor has found a broom closet, Neville and I are off." Paige grabbed her boyfriend's hand and pulled him away. Harry shook his head and laughed.

"She brings out a whole different side of him" Hermione said with a smile. Harry nodded.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Hermione, Luna, let's go" Paige said as she stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a fun adventure?" she asked. Paige huffed and dragged the other two girls out of the room and towards Dumbledore's office where Tonks was waiting to floo them to Diagon Alley to go dress shopping for the Christmas party.

"It was, but then I ran into Draco, Snape, Slughorn, and Dawlish. It took me twenty minutes to make it from the dungeons to here. I just couldn't catch a break." Hermione laughed.

"And you didn't deck any of them?" Paige flexed her hand.

"I never said that" Paige said. Luna and Hermione laughed. "Aunt Dora" Paige said as she entered the office. She froze when she saw Dawlish there. "No."

"I'm sorry Paige, but…"

"No. Get Remus or Padfoot, anyone but him. Please Aunt Dora" Paige practically begged. Dawlish looked at her unamused.

"Little girl, I'm going with you whether you like it or not." Paige glared at him.

"I don't like it and stop calling me a bloody little girl!" Luna stepped beside Paige.

"It's not been a very good day, has it?" The corner of Paige's mouth slipped upwards as Tonks let Dawlish go first.

"Perhaps we can lose him. Now come along, we've got things to get" Dora said. Paige sighed and let her friends go first.

"I hope he splinches himself" Paige muttered before she flooed away, hearing Tonks' laughter.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yeah, Paige really isn't having a good day is she? I left it up to you imagination as to who and how many obstacles she punched. I was leaning more towards Draco, but it's up to you! So thanks for reading, now please tell me what you thought! No flames!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Alright so, I don't know how I feel about this chapter. Definitely not my favorite, that one's in Deathly Hallows, and it's not my least favorite, also in Deathly Hallows. But it's pretty good. Sluggy's party, Paige drinking, Remus being a git, and Bella and Greyback. *winces* Ok so it's not all fun and games. Eh, what you gonna do? So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sighed as she stood beside Luna. The boys were late, as usual. She looked over Luna's short, pink, sequin layered dress and then looked down at her own silver, short, spaghetti strapped shirred dress. The skirt flared out slightly and there was a large bow around the waist.

"We're here!" Harry cried as he and Neville rushed forward, both wearing black dress robes. Harry looked them both over. "You couldn't have found longer dresses I suppose?" Paige rolled her eyes.

"They're fine Harry. Besides now you can see Luna's long legs" Paige said with a wink. Harry grinned and held his arm out for Luna and the two started off together. Paige held Neville back some, waiting for them to be out of earshot. "How do I look?" she asked shyly. Neville smiled at her.

"Absolutely stunning. Now shall we go to…" Paige stopped him.

"Wait. Just wait. I just want to… oh what the hell." She moved forward and grabbed Neville's head, pulling it down to her level as she kissed him fiercely. Neville grabbed her hips and lifted her so he didn't have to bend so far. "I love you."

"I love you too, my beautiful Paige." Paige grinned as he set her down and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Now, are you ready to go?" Paige grinned and threaded her arm through his.

"Yeah, but don't leave my side tonight, yes?" Neville nodded.

"Never." They walked silently to Slughorn's office. Neville could feel Paige's dread as they got closer. "It's alright Paige. We can leave whenever you wish." Paige nodded and squeezed his arm lightly.

"Thank you" she mumbled. As they stepped inside, Slughorn rushed Paige over to her brother and wrapped an arm around each of them as a camera man took their picture.

"Thank you, Adrian!" Paige watched the man walk away. "One of mine. Class of `78. I had hoped for more out of him, but at least the pictures are in focus. Oh my! Excuse me, Harry. I must greet the new Minister of Magical Transportation. Class of `67." Paige watched him start to walk off. "Mingle! We're all friends here. And we run the world" he called out to them. Paige curled her lip at his retreating back as Neville and Luna walked up with four glasses of champagne. Paige frowned.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to erase my memories of Slughorn" she said as she tipped her glass back, emptying it in one drink. Harry raised his glass to his lips and drank a little slower.

"With drinking like that, you and Sirius could have a good competition" he said. Paige grinned and winked.

"Who do you think I learned it from?" They laughed and Paige looked around the room until she spotted Hermione hiding behind the curtains. Paige frowned and walked over, stepping behind the curtains as well. "What are you doing?" Hermione turned in fright. "And what happened to you?"

"Hm? Oh, I've just escaped – I mean, left Cormac. Under the mistletoe" she said quietly. Paige raised an eyebrow. "I thought it would annoy Ron most after he told me once again I couldn't get a date. But he's a menace. He's got more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant." Paige laughed.

"Dragon Tartar?" a waiter asked as he poked his head in. Paige shook her head as Hermione politely declined. "Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath." Hermione's eyes lit up and she grabbed the tray from the waiter. He shrugged and left.

"On second thought - maybe it'll keep Cormac at bay." Hermione shoved two of the nasty smelling hors d'oeuvres into her mouth. "Oh no, here he comes!" She shoved the tray at Paige before running off. Paige turned just as Cormac entered.

"I think she went to powder her nose" Paige said as she stepped back against a wall. Cormac shrugged as he took the tray from Paige and started eating the food.

"Slippery little minx, your friend. Likes to work her mouth too, doesn't she? I bet you do too, don't you? With that little boyfriend of yours?" Cormac got closer and Paige was starting to panic. "What is this I'm eating, by the way?" The curtain opened and Snape popped his head in.

"Dragon balls" Paige blurted. Cormac turned a sickly green before he threw up all over Snape's shoes. Snape eyed the mess before looking at Cormac.

"You've just bought yourself a month's detention, McLaggen." Cormac said nothing as he ran. Paige took off the other direction hoping to avoid Snape. She wasn't so lucky. "Not so fast, Miss Potter." Paige smiled.

"I think I should rejoin the party, sir. My date..."

"... can surely survive your absence for another minute or two" Snape finished. Paige sighed. "Come, I don't want to have this in here." Paige followed Snape out into the quiet hallway. "Are you alright?" he asked. Paige nodded, not looking him in the eye. "Paige…"

"Please don't. I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt, but there's something you're not telling me. I don't like that, but I accept it none the less. My term has been long and we're barely halfway through it. So excuse me if my mind's jumbled." Snape nodded.

"Think about everything over the holiday. If you still don't understand, I'll explain more. For now though, I need to convey a message to you and Potter." Paige frowned.

"A message?"

"From Professor Dumbledore. He asked that I give you his best and that he hopes you enjoy your holiday. You see, he's traveling and won't return until term resumes." Paige nodded. Before Paige could ask where, Filch came towards the office, dragging Malfoy.

"Take your filthy hands off me, you squib!" Paige frowned.

"You know, people might listen to you if you were nice once in a while" she said. Snape frowned at both his students.

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked.

"I've just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He claims to have been invited to the party." Snape glared at Draco. Paige was actually afraid of Snape for once in her five years at Hogwarts.

"I'll escort him out" he snarled. Filch let go of him and wandered off as Snape glared at Draco. "Go back inside, Paige." Snape didn't wait for a response before he walked away, Draco trailing him. Harry came to make sure she was alright, but she only held her finger to her lips as they followed them.

"Maybe I did hex that Bell girl. Maybe I didn't. What's it to you?" Draco asked as he lounged against the wall.

"I swore to protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow…" Snape snarled.

"I don't need protection. I was chosen for this! Out of all others. Me! And I won't fail him." Snape laughed humorously.

"Your mother and dear Aunt Bellatrix seem to think differently. Who did you think I made the vow with?" It was silent for a moment. "You're afraid, Draco. You attempt to conceal it, but it's obvious. Let me assist you…" Malfoy pushed off the wall angrily.

"No! I was chosen. This is my moment!" he said harshly before stalking off. Snape waited a little longer before following his path. What was that about?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat in the compartment with Harry and Ron, only half paying attention to the conversation. Harry let her flip through the potions book on their way to the burrow for the holiday. Paige stared at the writing. Why did it seem so familiar?

"Unbreakable Vow. You're sure that's what Snape said?" Ron asked. Harry and Paige both nodded.

"Positive. Why?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

"It's just, well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow." Paige looked up from the book.

"No, really?" The sarcasm in her tone was almost overwhelming, but Harry ignored her.

"I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough" Harry said. Ron sat forward to explain more when Lavendar tapped on the window. She breathed on it, fogging over a large spot in which she drew a large heart with 'Ron + Lav' in it. She throws him a kiss and mouthed 'I miss you'. Paige flicked her wand behind her and erased the picture. Lavender glared at Paige before leaving.

"All she wants to do is snog me. My lips are getting chapped. Look." Ron leaned forward, but Harry pushed him back.

"I'll take your word for it" he said. Ron moved and put his face in Paige's. She pushed him away.

"Stop molesting me. If you don't want to snog, then push her away. Merlin, Ron, I thought you were a man" Paige said. Ron sighed.

"So what happens? If you break an Unbreakable Vow?" Harry asked. Ron paused.

"You die." Paige sighed as she stared at the writing.

"Lovely."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat leaning against Remus' legs as food was passed around the Burrow.

"Draco's plotting something, I know it, something to do with Voldemort. He's been given a task or a mission - and Snape was offering to help."

"Voldemort has chosen Draco Malfoy for a mission?" Remus asked as his hand stroked over Paige's head. "Has it occurred to you, Harry, that Snape was simply pretending to offer Draco help so that he could find out what he's up to?"

"It's not what it sounds like from Snape, Dad" Paige said.

"Perhaps they're right, Remus. To make an Unbreakable Vow, after all…" Tonks said. Remus shook his head.

"It comes down to whether or not you trust Dumbledore's judgement. He trusts Snape. Therefore, I do." Paige bit her lip.

"But Dumbledore can make mistakes. He's said it himself…" Harry started. Remus cut him off.

"You're blinded by hatred." Paige shook her head.

"I'm not. There's something not right with Snape, but I don't know what." Remus shook his head.

"People are disappearing. Daily. We can only put our trust in a handful of people. If we start fighting amongst ourselves, we're doomed." Tonks shook her head at Harry as he started to reply. She stood up and motioned for Paige to follow her, who was then followed by Remus.

"Where's Uncle Sirius?" Paige asked.

"Stuffing his face in the kitchen" Remus said distracted. Paige and Tonks looked at him. "Sorry about earlier, Paige."

"I know, Dad, but I trust him. He wouldn't hurt me" she said. She was surprised by her actions, but she knew it was true. Now she just had to figure out what game he was playing. Remus nodded.

"I know, Little… Precious" he said with a wince. Paige smiled at him. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Tonks smiled at the two.

"Come, let's go pry Sirius away from the food" she said with a laugh. Paige grinned.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood with Remus and Tonks on the porch. She was going home with them while Harry and Sirius stayed the night.

"It was delicious, Molly. Really." Paige stood next to Remus as he looked out over the reeds.

"You're sure you won't stay?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Tonks shook her head and looked at the two.

"No, we should go. The first night of the cycle is always the worst…" She gestured to the moon. Mrs. Weasley nodded as Remus and Paige took another step away from the others.

"Remus? Paige?" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Sweetheart?" Tonks asked as she stepped up to the two.

"There's someone out there. I can smell him" Paige mumbled.

"There's more than one" Remus added. Suddenly fire surrounded the Burrow and Bellatrix stood at the opening. Before Paige could register it, Harry burst through the door and ran after Bella. Remus pulled his wand and followed him, but was stopped by the fire. Paige raced by him and Tonks as they fought the fire back. "PAIGE!"

"Paige!" Tonks yelled. Paige ignored them and ran further into the reeds. She ran into Harry who was looking in a circle in a clearing, his wand raised. Paige stood back to back with him as they watched Bella and Greyback circling them. A bolt of red flew at Paige, but she blocked it and sent one back, engaging in battle with Greyback while Harry took on Bella. Suddenly Tonks, Sirius, and Remus bust into the clearing forming a circle as the spells stopped. Suddenly two black clouds of apparating smoke flew around the Burrow and set it on fire. They rushed back to check on the Weasley's, but Paige counted every red-head and found them all safe.

"I'm getting really sick of those two" Paige said as Remus wrapped an arm around her and Tonks. Remus nodded.

"I know, precious. I am too."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige laid in bed that night, flipping through the potions book once again. She stared at the writing once more. She closed the book and turned off the light, falling to sleep rather quickly. Within minutes she sat up. She had figured it out.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Yes and this is where the Snape line kinda turns AU, because yeah. Well you'll see next chapter and beyond. Alright, so some funny, some Sirius (*grins at Cassie's eye roll at the bad pun*), and some fighting. I hope ya'll liked it! Please let me know what you thought! No flames!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Alright so now that I've become the next Headless Horsewoman, I bring you the next chapter of Paige. I did mention this is going AU right? Because if you didn't get that, you will in the first few lines here. HA! And for those of you who hate Sluggy, you will hate me, I know Paige is already glaring at me for this chapter. And of course so begins the memory. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Paige, who will probably rebel soon.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige broke away from Harry and Hermione as they discussed Draco. She knew what was going on with Snape and where she had seen the writing before.

"Professor Snape" Paige called out as she entered his office.

"Have you figured it out?" he asked as he stepped out of the closet. Paige tossed a bit of parchment on his desk before turning and leaving the room. Snape picked it up and unfolded it.

_I know what's going on and I trust you. –Paige_

Snape smiled as he read those words before he tore up the paper and tossed it in the fire.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"That's my Won-Won" Lavender cooed. Paige made a face.

"What did I just walk into?" Hermione shook her head and pointed over her shoulder.

"Excuse me, I have to go vomit" she said. Paige grimaced as Lavender and Ron started eating each other again. Paige nodded.

"I might have to too" Paige muttered as Harry pushed her along.

"Come on, Dumbledore wants to see us again." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Joy oh joy of my life" she muttered. Harry laughed.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige bit her lip as Dumbledore poured another memory into the Pensieve and Harry stuck his head in.

"Don't you think, one would drown doing that?" Paige suddenly asked. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"We live in a world of magic, Paige. Things that are not normal in the muggle world, are possible in ours. Now, why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" Paige sighed.

"No offense, Professor, but I hate Slughorn. He thinks Harry's brilliant, which I'm not say he's not, but… anyway, he keeps staring at me through class and the silly Slug Club." Dumbledore smiled at her. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Paige. I understand. He was the same way with your mother and since your looks are identical…" Paige waved at her face.

"But I was sure my scars would scare him away!" she said. Dumbledore shook his head.

"I must talk with Neville about him making sure you know how beautiful you truly are" he said. Paige stared at him. "Scars or not, you look exactly like your mother and its no wonder Professor Snape has taken so well to you." Paige continued to stare at Dumbledore before she threw her hands up in frustration and surrender. "I know Professor Slughorn is not your favorite assignment, Paige, but what you're doing is extremely important."

"Why?" Paige asked. Before Dumbledore could respond, Harry pulled out of the Pensieve.

"Confused? I would be surprised if you weren't." Harry looked down at the water as Paige stood there. Why was she important in all of this?

"I don't understand – what happened?" Harry asked.

"This is perhaps the most important memory I've collected. It's also a lie." Harry and Paige shot Dumbledore a confused look. "This memory has been tampered with. In this case by the person whose memory it is, our friend Professor Slughorn."

"Why would he tamper with his own memory?" Paige asked.

"I suspect he is ashamed of it" Dumbledore responded. "I asked you to get to know Professor Slughorn and you've done so. Now I want you to persuade him to divulge his true memory. Any way you can." He looked straight at Paige.

"Oh no, no, no" she said. Dumbledore and Harry stared at her.

"Horace is, at heart, a decent man. Provide the proper circumstances and he will confess his sins. This memory is everything, Paige. Without it, we are blind. Without it, we leave the fate of our world to chance. You have no choice. You must not fail." Paige let her head fall. She knew what Dumbledore asked of her and yet, using her body to get information didn't seem right. But she had to succeed otherwise their parents died in vain.

"Start filling me in Harry."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige shifted uneasily as every boy stared at her as they left the classroom. Harry stood next to her with a frown on his face.

"I don't like them looking at you like that" he muttered. Paige glared at him.

"Join the club" she jerked her head down the hall to where Neville and Remus were standing, watching and waiting for them to finish this task. What Paige wouldn't give to have her VERY concealing robes. She had a free period and Dumbledore needed this done quickly. She found the shortest skirt she owned, a pair of pumps, and a low cut top. "If this doesn't get us answers, I'm killing Dumbledore." Harry nodded.

"Deal. Let's go." Harry and Paige entered the class, closing the door behind them. "Professor Slughorn?" Slughorn looked up and stared at Paige, who smiled at him in what she hoped was a seductive manner. Merlin, a good snogging session with Neville and a long shower would be in order after this.

"If it isn't the Prince of Potions himself! And your brilliantly sexy… I mean brilliant sister! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Paige sat on one of the stools and crossed one leg over the other. Paige and Harry could see him practically drooling.

"Well, sir, I wondered if we might ask you something." Slughorn was undressing Paige with his eyes. She wanted to shiver in disgust. Dumbledore was so dead for suggesting this.

"Ask away, my dear boy, ask away!"

"Well, you see, the other day I was in the Restricted Section – in the library - and I stumbled upon something rather odd while reading. Something about a bit of rare magic..." Slughorn nodded.

"Yes? And exactly what was this rare magic?"

"I'm not sure... That is, I don't recall the name... exactly. But it got me wondering... Are there some kinds of magic you're not allowed to teach?" Slughorn's eyes snapped away from Paige to look at Harry.

"I'm a Potions Professor, Harry. Perhaps your question would best be posed to Professor Snape." Paige pouted and Slughorn stared at her, taking a step towards her.

"He's not like you. He might... misunderstand" she purred. They could see recognition in his eyes.

"There can be no light without the dark. And so it is with magic. Myself, I have always strived to live within the light. I suggest you do the same." Paige decided to take a chance as she slid off the stool and walked forward. Oh Merlin, there was going to be a LOT of snogging with Neville after this.

"But Professor," she gave him a sad look as she trailed a finger down the hourglass by his hand, "sometimes everyone needs to let loose." She leaned forward using the lapels of his coat to pull herself up so she could whisper in his ear, her chest brushing against him. "Even for a short time." She stepped back and turned walking back towards Harry and the door. "You know where to find me" she said with a wink over her shoulder before she left the room. Harry stood still for only a moment before following his sister, who was stomping towards Neville.

"What was that?" he hissed. Paige shrugged.

"I don't do things halfway and we need to succeed." Paige walked over to Neville and used his shoulder to steady herself as she pulled off her pumps as Neville took off his robes. He held them open for her and she sighed as she slipped them on. "Thank you" she muttered as she turned, pulling Neville in for a long kiss. They pulled apart when Remus cleared his throat.

"How'd it go?" he asked as they walked off, Paige buried into Neville's side.

"Good" Harry said. Paige frowned.

"Horrible. I feel like a muggle prostitute. And Sluggy's going to be staring at me all class and undressing me with his eyes. That is something that I was hoping to avoid" she ranted. Neville squeezed her tighter against his side and his scent surrounded her. She calmed instantly.

"Well if it isn't poor little Potter. No shoes and your horrid boyfriend's robes. Did someone get the one up on you finally, or perhaps that little show you did for Slughorn went wrong, huh?" Paige pulled away from Neville and ran at Draco, only to be stopped by a large black wall.

"Move Snape" she snarled.

"Paige!" he snapped. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Thank your bodyguard, little boy. You can't play in my league" she snarled at Draco before stalking away with the others following her. They stopped in front of Gryffindor towers and Remus smiled at her.

"Calm down Precious. I'll see you later. Neville, will you walk her back?" Neville nodded and Remus waited until they were inside before leaving. Paige pulled Neville's hand and they left through the back exit to a secluded part of the castle.

"How are you really?" Neville asked as they sat. Paige shrugged as she set her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

"I feel dirty and disgusting. I feel like I cheated on you" she muttered. Neville kissed the top of her head.

"You didn't cheat, beautiful. I love you" he whispered. Paige looked up and smiled slightly.

"I love you too. Now, kiss me" she said. Neville grinned as she swiftly moved to straddle him.

"With pleasure, beautiful." With that Paige leaned forward and started her long needed snogging session.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stood next to Harry as they stared at Ron's sleeping form. Last night had been scary for Harry and he took great comfort from having Paige there. Paige was worried about both Harry and Ron and she didn't even notice Slughorn's presence.

"Quick thinking on your part, Harry. Using a Bezoar. You must be very proud of your student, eh, Horace?" Dumbledore asked Slughorn. Paige scoffed.

"You should ask Snape that question" she said. Dumbledore smiled widely as he turned to Snape.

"Very proud" he sneered.

"I think we all agree that Mr. Potter's actions were heroic. The question is: Why were they necessary?" McGonagall asked as they all turned to stare at Slughorn. Dumbledore smiled and pulled the bottle of mead out of Slughorn's grip. He sniffed it slightly before handing it to Snape, who repeated his actions.

"This appears to be a gift, Horace. You don't by chance remember who gave you this bottle, do you -which by the way possesses remarkably subtle hints of licorice and cherry when not polluted with poison." Paige watched Slughorn's slightly shaking hands.

"Actually I had intended to give it as a gift myself" he mumbled. Dumbledore smiled, not accusatory at all.

"To whom might I ask?" Slughorn gulped.

"You, headmaster." Paige frowned at Slughorn, looking remarkably like Snape. Suddenly the door burst open and Lavender flew in.

"Where is he? Where's my Won-Won! Has he been asking for me?" Lavender stopped and glared at Paige. It wasn't hidden that the two girls hated each other. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same" Paige said coolly.

"I happen to be his girlfriend" Lavender said as she stuck her nose in the air. Paige scoffed.

"Don't make me laugh. Snogging isn't the same as being a girlfriend. And I happen to be his friend. Have been for five years." Lavender laughed.

"I suppose you want to be with him now that he's suddenly all interesting." Paige stared at her, unblinking. Even to Snape it was a little unnerving.

"He's been poisoned, you daft dimbo!" Paige said. Lavender scoffed.

"I know my Won-Won's been poisoned. I'm not stupid." Paige laughed.

"Could've fooled me." Lavender lunged at her, but Paige side stepped her. She watched as Lavender fell ungracefully to the floor. "Don't try it unless you can win. It's a lesson I'm still teaching Malfoy." Dumbledore chuckled, a twinkle in his eye and Snape eyed Paige appreciatively.

"Ah, to be young and feel love's keen sting." Snape curled his lip. Paige frowned. He knew firsthand what that felt like. "Come, everyone, I think Mr. Weasley is well tended by Miss Weasley." Paige looked at Ginny.

"If you need anything," her eyes fell to Lavender, "let me know." Ginny smiled and nodded at Paige as Snape led her out of the hospital. Once they were alone, Snape smirked.

"Excellent Slytherin fighting back there" he said. Paige grinned.

"That girl needs to be knocked down a peg or two. I was just glad I could do it." Snape nodded.

"Be that as it may, I don't condone fighting." Paige scoffed, but Snape plowed on. "If I see it happen again, Paige, then I will be forced to deduct points and hand out detention. Do I make myself clear?" Paige nodded. That was the fourth time she had heard that speech this year, yet he had done nothing to punish her. "Very well. I have a class." Paige walked him walk away before she shook her head. Why couldn't the year be over?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *grins* So… what did you think? Paige got 'tude! Alright so I loved that fight, if you can call it that, with Lavender. Thanks for reading now let me know what you thought. No flames!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Alright so this has got to be my favorite chapter in this story. That's right folks, Harry gets high! Score! That one scene makes my night, which is very sad, but I've got a killer migraine still so sue me. Actually don't. I'm a poor volunteer EMT. Alright, plus you'll get to find out where Paige was the night their parents died. It… sucks. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat talking with Neville as Harry looked through the potion book, yet again. Paige looked up as a snowflake landed on her nose.

"Ron!" she scolded. "Stop, you're making it snow" she said.

"Huh?" he asked as he looked up. Suddenly it stopped snowing and he turned back to staring at Lavender. "Why won't she sit with me at lunch?" Paige shifted slightly as she looked at her food. "Paige?"

"Yes, Paige, why don't you enlighten your friend of five years why Lavender won't sit with us at lunch" Harry teased with a large grin. Paige glared at him as Ron looked at her. She shifted again.

"Um, well you see… she came to see you at the hospital… and well you know how much we dislike each other, and well you see she started it…" Hermione snorted. "Well she did!" Paige shot back. "If she hadn't have lunged at me, then she wouldn't have gotten hurt and then wouldn't have rejected him. So really, it's all her fault!" Ron stared at Paige as she spit everything out. Harry and Hermione looked like they were about ready to burst into laughter, while Neville chuckled and rubbed her knee gently.

"Bloody hell. There was a catfight and I missed it!" Paige laughed as she relaxed, realizing Ron wasn't mad at her. Suddenly there was a commotion and Katie Bell walked past them. Harry frowned in confusion.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You don't even recognize your own players? That's Katie Bell." Harry's mouth formed an 'O' before he shot off after her. The group watched as Harry asked how she was doing.

"I know you're going to ask, Harry. But I don't know who cursed me. I've tried to remember. Honestly. But I just... can't..." Paige watched as she paled slightly as she stared at Malfoy. Both retreating in opposite directions the moment their eyes met. Paige cleared her throat.

"Well that was weird." Paige stood up and followed Harry and Draco. Harry slipped into a boy's bathroom, Paige silently following. They both froze as they heard Malfoy crying. Suddenly the lamp by their heads shattered. Harry drew his wand and shot off a spell. Water fell from the ceiling, drenching all three of them.

"Cruc…"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" Paige watched Harry deal the spell. She screamed as red slashes appear through his white shirt. He staggered back and fell, blood mixing with water. Paige rushed to his side, her hands hovering over his body, not knowing what to do.

"Harry! What did you do?" Paige asked, her hair plastered to her face. Harry shook his head.

"I… I don't know." Paige's hands shook as she tried to figure out what to do. Suddenly Snape burst into the room. He kneeled next to Paige as he looked at Harry curiously. Paige watched him pull out his wand and traced it over Malfoy, muttering an incantation. His skin started to knit together as Harry backed out the door and ran. Paige looked at Snape.

"Will he be ok?" Snape nodded.

"How did Harry get that spell?" Paige shook her head.

"My guess is from your potions book." Snape and Paige stared at where he once stood.

"Merlin help us all if he loses it." He turned to look at Paige. "Get him to hide it somewhere. Get rid of it" he said. Paige stood and nodded, running after her brother. She entered the common room and stood in front of Harry, sopping wet.

"You have to get rid of it. Today."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat in the Gryffindor common room, her head hanging over the edge of the couch. She was waiting for Harry and Luna to hide it somewhere where no one would be able to find it.

"Did you do it?" she asked as the two walked in, holding hands. Paige couldn't hold back her grin.

"Yes it's gone, but Slughorn's still avoiding me" he said. Neville frowned and Harry looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Well I was just thinking, you still have that liquid luck don't you?" Ron frowned as the others grinned. Paige somehow maneuvered herself to kiss Neville.

"You're brilliant" she said as Harry pulled the vial out. He pulled the seal off and brought the vial to his lips. He tipped his head back and drank the liquid. As he pulled it away from his mouth he sighed.

"Well? How do you feel?" Hermione asked. Harry grinned.

"Excellent." He stood up and stretched. "Really excellent." Paige shared a smile with Hermione, this could actually work.

"Now remember. Slughorn usually eats early, takes a short walk and then returns to his office" Hermione said as Harry walked towards the door. He turned and looked at the other five.

"Right. I'm going down to Hagrid's." Paige stood staring at him.

"What? No, Harry - you've got to go see Slughorn. We have a plan…"Hermione said. Harry shifted like an impatient little kid. Paige frowned. Was he… high?

"No. I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's. I feel like it's the place to be tonight, know what I mean?"

"No" they all replied at the same time. Harry sighed dramatically. Paige grinned. He really was high!

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing. Or at least Felix does." With that Harry started off, screaming 'hi' at a bunch of first years and truly scaring them. Paige sighed.

"I should follow him and get him to make things work. Wish me luck" she said as she took off after Harry. "Wait for me Harry!" Luna turned to the others.

"Should we be letting them go off alone?" Hermione frowned.

"Probably not." The group remained standing and staring at where their friends had disappeared to.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige watched thoroughly amused as Harry hummed while they walked toward Hagrid's. She had no urge to go to the small hut ever since her second year, but someone needed to watch over a high Harry. And she had to admit this was rather entertaining. Paige frowned as she looked ahead and saw Slughorn with his head stuck in one of the greenhouse windows, snipping leaves into a small box. They moved to stand next to him silently. Slughorn jumped when he spotted them.

"Merlin's beard!" he exclaimed. Paige grinned.

"Sorry, sir. We should've announced ourselves. Cleared our throats. Coughed. You probably feared we were Madam Sprout" Harry said. Paige looked at her brother amusingly. Boy, he needed to do this more often.

"Well, yes, actually…" Slughorn trailed off as Paige raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"Just the general behavior, sir. The sneaking around. The jumping when you saw us. By the way, those Tentacula leaves - they're quite valuable, aren't they?" Slughorn's eyes lit up and Paige made a mental note to tell Sprout about what he was doing.

"Ten galleons a leaf to the right buyer - not that I'm familiar with such back alley transactions. One hears rumors is all. My own interests are purely academic, of course." Paige scoffed.

"Of course" she said. Harry ignored her.

"Personally, these plants have always kind of freaked me out." He shivered and smiled at the professor as Paige stifled her laughter. Slughorn looked at them.

"Exactly how did you get out of the castle?" he asked.

"Through the front doors, sir. We're off to Hagrid's, you see. He's a very dear friend and we felt like paying him a visit. So if you don't mind, we'll be going." Harry and Paige started off on their journey towards Hagrid's once more, but Slughorn stopped them.

"It's nearly nightfall. Surely you realize I can't allow you to roam the grounds all by yourself." Harry huffed like a child.

"Well, then by all means come along, sir" he said exasperatedly. Paige laughed as they started off, Slughorn following them. Paige made a mental note to tell Remus, Sirius, and Tonks all about this adventure later. As they walked down, Slughorn struggled to keep up.

"I must insist you accompany me back to the castle immediately!" Harry sighed.

"That would be counterproductive, sir" he said. Paige laughed at Slughorn's curious face.

"And what makes you say that?" he asked. Harry shot Paige a confused look.

"No idea" he mumbled. Slughorn frowned as Paige and Harry stopped.

"Merlin" Paige breathed as Hagrid stood in front of the corpse of one of the spiders Paige met back in her first year. Merlin, was that Aragog? "Hagrid?" she called gently.

"Is that an actual Acromantula?" Slughorn said, pushing past the kids.

"A dead one, I think, sir" Harry said. Paige shot him a look, but he didn't seem to notice.

"'Arry, 'Orace, Paige…" Hagrid sobbed. Paige laid a hand on Hagrid's arm in a comforting gesture as Harry stepped up next to them, just staring at Aragog. Horace stood on the other side, deep in thought.

"My god, dear man. How did you ever manage to kill it?" Slughorn blurted out. Hagrid cried harder.

"Kill `im! Me oldest friend, `e was!" Paige pat his arm softly.

"I know Hagrid, I'm sorry" Paige said. Hagrid nodded and swiped at his eyes with one hand.

"I'm sorry, I..." Slughorn trailed off as Hagrid waved a hand at Slughorn.

"Ah, don' worry yerself. Yer not alone. Seriously misunderstood creatures – spiders" Hagrid explained. Paige stared at the dead body.

"Can't imagine why" she muttered.

"It's the eyes, I reckon. Unnerve people." Paige nodded.

"Or the unusual number of legs." Harry grinned.

"Not to mention the pincers" he said. He lifted his hands to his face as he made little claws and snapped them together with a clicking noise to accompany the motion. Paige doubled over in laughter as Hagrid eyed Harry curiously.

"I reckon that too... How'd yeh get outta the castle anyways?" Harry pointed behind him.

"Through the front doors" he said. Paige wiped away tears of mirth as Hagrid continued to stare at his young friend.

"Hagrid," Slughorn started. Oh boy. "I wouldn't want to be indelicate, but Acromantula venom is uncommonly rare and, well, if you wouldn't mind my extracting a vial or two - purely for academic pursuits..." Hagrid nodded.

"Don' suppose it's doin' `im any good, izzit?" Slughorn moved to the front of the body. Paige frowned as she wracked her brain for any mention of the venom in any potion she knew. She couldn't think of any.

"My thoughts exactly! Always carry a few spare ampoules for just such occasions. Old Potion Master's habit, you know..." He pulled out two small vials and extracted the venom, sliding the vials back into his pocket.

"Wish yeh coulda seen `im in `is prime. Magnificent `e was. Jus' magnificent..." Paige could disagree with that, but Hagrid was grieving. She wasn't going to be as insensitive as Slughorn.

"Why don't I say a few words?" Slughorn asked as he moved to stand beside Hagrid again. "I trust he had family?" Harry nodded.

"Oh yeah" he said. Paige grimaced. She'd rather not remember that very large family who tried to kill them four years ago. Slughorn cleared his throat to start.

"Fairwell…" He paused, not knowing the name.

"Aragog" Hagrid sobbed. Slughorn nodded.

"Farewell, Aragog, king of arachnids. Though your body will decay, your spirit lingers on in the quiet, web-spun places of your Forest home. May your many-eyed descendents ever flourish and your human friends find solace for the loss they have sustained." Paige stared at Slughorn. That was so heartfelt.

"Tha' was... tha' was... beautiful." Hagrid said between sobs. Paige hugged Hagrid tightly as they made their way down to Hagrid's hut to get the men something strong to drink.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

It was well into the night and Harry was still high and the two adults were now drunk. Paige couldn't think of a funnier situation. Although Harry's high was starting to wear off. She could see some lucidity in his eyes. They kicked their feet as the men sang.

"I had `im from an egg, yeh know. Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger'n a Pekinese." Slughorn looked at him sadly.

"Sweet. I once had a fish. Francis. Lovely little thing. One day I came downstairs and he'd vanished. Poof." Paige frowned. Fish didn't just disappear or run away like dogs.

"That's odd" Hagrid said.

"Isn't it? That's life, I suppose. One goes along and then... poof." Paige could agree with that statement.

"Poof" Hagrid said.

"Poof" Paige and Harry repeated. Suddenly Hagrid's head tipped back and his loud snoring was heard. Paige chuckled slightly.

"It was a student who gave me Francis." Paige looked up and stared at Slughorn as he recalled the fish. "One spring afternoon I discovered a bowl upon my desk with a few inches of clear water. There was a flower petal floating upon the surface. As I watched, the petal sank, but just before it touched bottom... it transformed. Into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic, wondrous to behold. The petal had come from a lily." At the mention of a lily, Harry's head popped up and Slughorn nodded to both children. "Your mother. The day I came downstairs, the day I found the bowl empty... was the day she..." Slughorn trailed off.

"It was the day she died" Paige said. Slughorn nodded sadly.

"I know what you want. But I can't give it to you. It will ruin me..." Paige stood up and moved closer.

"This isn't about a reputation, Professor. This is about making sure our parents didn't die in vain. It's about defeating Voldemort. The night they died, my father was holding me. He was trying to get me to go back to sleep when Voldemort came. My father died holding me and shielding me from him." Paige had never told anyone that, not even Harry. Remus had told her that one day after a full moon when Harry was in his first year. Harry stood beside his sister.

"Do you know why we survived? The night I got this." Harry pointed to his scar. "Because of them. Because they sacrificed themselves. Because they refused to step aside. Because their love was more powerful than Voldemort." Slughorn shook his head.

"Please don't say his…"

"We're not afraid of the name, Professor. And we're not afraid of him. And you shouldn't be either. They didn't just die for us that night. They died for you too. They died for everyone who's ever woken in the middle of the night afraid a Death Eater waited on their doorstep" Paige said. Slughorn said nothing.

"Professor. I'm going to tell you something, something others have only guessed at. It's true. I am the Chosen One." Slughorn looked at Harry. "Only I can kill him. But in order to do so, I need to know what Tom Riddle asked you that night in your office all those years ago. And I need to know what you told him." Slughorn started crying, his hands trembling as he stared at the two.

"Be brave, Professor. Be brave like our parents. Otherwise you disgrace them. Otherwise they died for nothing. Otherwise, the bowl remains empty forever" Paige said.

"Don't think too badly of me once you've seen it. You don't know what he was like... even then." Slughorn pulled out an empty vial and used his wand to pull the real memory out of his mind. They watched as it dropped into the vial and he held it out to them with a shaking hand.

"Thank you" Paige whispered as they rushed back up to Dumbledore's office.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! *pauses* Sorry, but I feel so bad for Paige and Harry. Although the pincer scene… *makes pincer moves* Click, click, click. *laughs* I love it! Alright so thanks for reading now please review! No flames!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Well, this chapter, is not fun. I'm trying to debate which is worse, this chapter or the next. I'm thinking next chapter, the final chapter of this story. It… doesn't end well. Either one of them. *winces* Just wait till the last story. Alright so here we see Dumbledore's death. Yeah, not fun. So sit back, relax, and… um… enjoy?

Disclaimer: I only own Paige.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige bit her lip as Dumbledore poured the memory into the Pensieve and Harry watched it swirl around for a moment before he dipped his head in to watch.

"How is he?" Paige looked up at Dumbledore. "Horace?" Paige shrugged.

"I don't know, but I think we finally got through that without this our parents died in vain. He could care less about dad, but mum he was attached to." Dumbledore nodded. His face darkened as time went on, almost as if he was watching the memory too. Suddenly Harry pulled out.

"Sir…" Dumbledore held up a hand for silence. Paige was confused. What was going on?

"This is beyond anything I imagined. In my life I have seen things that are unimaginably horrific. I know now... you will see worse." Paige had no clue what was going on, but Dumbledore looked almost scared.

"Do you mean to say he succeeded, sir? In making a Horcrux?" Paige frowned. What was a Horcrux?

"Oh he succeeded. And not just once. Think, Harry. He's just told us." Harry frowned.

"Seven. He made seven - the most powerfully magical number. But... what are they exactly?" Finally, someone could give her an answer, maybe.

"They can be anything. The most commonplace of objects. A ring, for example. Or a book..." Dumbledore went to his desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a black book and a ring.

"Tom Riddle's diary…" Paige said. Dumbledore nodded.

"It's a Horcrux, yes. Four years ago, when you saved Ginny Weasley's life in the Chamber of Secrets, when you brought me this, I knew. This was a different kind of magic. Very dark. Very powerful. But until tonight, I had no idea just how powerful. And the ring belonged to Voldemort's mother. It was difficult to find and even more difficult to destroy." Paige and Harry frowned.

"But if you could find them all. If you did destroy each Horcrux..." he started. Dumbledore nodded.

"One destroys Voldemort." Paige frowned.

"But how would you find them? They could be hidden anywhere, couldn't they? So we're looking for five random objects?"

"True. But magic, especially dark magic, leaves traces." Harry looked up from where he was staring at the ring.

"It's where you've been going, isn't it, sir? When you leave the school." Dumbledore nodded and stared at them.

"Yes. And I think... perhaps... I may have found another. But this time I cannot hope to destroy it alone." His gaze moved to look just at Harry. "Once again, I shall ask too much of you." Paige gulped. This wasn't going to end well.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"Harry I don't like this. Something's going to end badly and I don't want to find out what it is. Please, don't go Harry."

"Paige I have to. We have to get the Horcrux and destroy it." Paige teared up. Someone was going to die today, she just didn't know who or why. "It'll be alright."

"No it won't! You aren't listening to me Harry! Sirius doesn't know you're leaving and I don't want to have to be the one to tell him you're dead!" she yelled as he ran towards the astronomy tower.

"So then don't!" he yelled at her. Paige grabbed his arm and pushed him against the side of the tower.

"Listen to me Harry! You're all I have left! Don't leave me like mum and dad did!" She was crying now. Harry looked at her, both their chests heaving in anger. "Please Harry, think about this."

"I did think, Paige. I don't want to go, but I have to. I'm the Chosen One. I'm the only one who can destroy Voldemort and keep you alive!" Paige took a step back. "I've thought about this, but I have to go. I have to destroy these Horcruxes to keep you and Luna safe." Paige wiped her tears away as she nodded. "I'll come back." Paige nodded and followed him up to the top of the tower.

"Have you ever considered that you ask too much of me? That you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?" they heard Snape ask angrily.

"Whether it has or hasn't is irrelevant. I will not negotiate this with you, Severus. You agreed. There's nothing more to discuss." Paige and Harry stepped up and watched Snape glare at Dumbledore's back before turning and seeing them. He faltered slightly before he pushed past them. Paige kissed Harry's cheek before she rushed after him.

"Professor Snape! Snape!" He didn't stop or even look at her. "Severus!" He stopped and looked at her with a glare.

"Miss Potter, it might benefit you greatly to go back to your dormitory." Paige stopped. "Now." Paige could see the indecision in his eyes.

"They're coming." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Snape nodded once before stepping closer.

"Get to safety Paige. If Bella or Greyback finds you… Get to Remus and Sirius, pull Tonks in. Stay there." Paige shook her head.

"Harry's with Dumbledore." Snape nodded.

"I know, I'll make sure he stays safe, but he's the only one the Dark Lord wants. You are fair game to the others. I can't stop them. Get to safety Paige and remember my loyalties lie with you and Harry." Without another word Snape rushed off leaving Paige standing there. She rushed back to the top and paced, waiting for Harry and Dumbledore to come back. She could faintly hear McGonagall telling everyone to get to their houses as dark clouds rumbled in. A few minutes later and Harry and Dumbledore stumbled in.

"Professor!" Paige said as she held his other side.

"We need to get you up to the hospital, sir, to Madam Pomfrey…" Harry said. Dumbledore sagged onto a ledge.

"No. Severus... Severus is who I need... Go and wake him... Tell him what has happened... Speak to no one else... I... I shall wait here..." Harry nodded as Paige bit her lip. He wasn't sleeping, he was preparing for the others.

"Alright. Ok" Harry mumbled as he started away. He paused as they heard faint muttering and boards creaking. Paige's heart sunk to her stomach.

"Hide yourself below. And do not speak or show yourself without my permission. No matter what." Paige and Harry exchanged looks, but Dumbledore stood and pushed Paige towards Harry. "Do as I say. Trust me." Harry nodded and pulled Paige down the stairs and under the floor where Dumbledore stood. No sooner were they hidden, with their wands drawn, then Draco enters with his wand raised. "Good evening, Draco. What brings you out on such a fine Spring evening? Or is it Summer?"

"Who else is here? I heard you talking." Dumbledore smiled at Draco, who was scared. Paige could sense it.

"I often talk aloud to myself. I find it extraordinarily useful. That which sounds sane at a whisper can seem utterly mad when said for all the world to hear. Haven't been whispering to yourself, have you, Draco?" There was a pause before he continued on. "You are not an assassin, Draco."

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you." Dumbledore continued to smile at Draco.

"Like cursing Katie Bell and hoping she would, in turn, bear a cursed necklace to me? Like replacing a bottle of mead with one laced with poison. Forgive me, Draco, but these are attempts so feeble I cannot help but question if your heart has been really in them. I'm curious. When Voldemort gave you this task, when he asked you to kill me, was it in a whisper?"

"He trusts me! I was chosen!" Paige could see Draco lift the sleeve of his robe, showing Dumbledore the Dark Mark. Dumbledore ignored it.

"Then I shall make it easy for you" he said. Dumbledore slowly drew his wand as Draco raised his.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore's wand clattered loudly on the wooden floor. Paige could feel tears prick her eyes.

"Well done, Draco. But I warn you. Killing is not nearly as easy." They watched as Draco glanced at the stairwell. Apparently Dumbledore caught the action too. "You're not alone. Are you? There are others. How?" Draco sneered.

"The Vanishing Cabinet in the Room of Requirement."

"That cabinet has been broken for years." Draco's hand wavered slightly.

"I've mended it." Dumbledore smiled at him.

"Ingenious. Let me guess. It has a sister. A twin" he said. Draco nodded.

"In Borgin & Burkes. They form…"

"A passage, yes. Very good. You know, I once knew a boy years ago who made all the wrong choices, much like you are doing yourself. Let me help you, Draco."

"I don't want your help! Don't you see! I have to do it! I have to!" he yelled angrily. "I've got to kill you or he'll kill me." Dumbledore nodded, but before he could say more, the door burst open and Draco's slowly lowering wand raised high again as Bella and Greyback and others stepped inside.

"Well now, look what we have here. Dumbledore. Wandless and alone. Cornered in his own castle. Well done, Draco." Bella said. Harry and Paige raised their wands higher at her voice. Harry put an arm around Paige's waist as she shook.

"Good evening, Bellatrix. I think introductions are in order" Dumbledore said, looking around the room. Bella laughed.

"Love to, Albus. But I'm afraid we're on a bit of a tight schedule." Harry and Paige listened as the wood groaned as she turned to Draco. "Do it." Paige jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She and Harry turned to see Snape looking up as he pulled his wand. He looked at them sadly as he pressed his finger to his lips before he cast Paige one last look and left. They turned back to what was going on above them.

"He doesn't have the stomach. Like his father. Let me finish him. In my own way" Greyback said. Paige shuddered.

"No! The Dark Lord was clear. The boy's to do it. Go on, Draco. Now!" Paige and Harry watched as Draco raised his wand again only to be stopped.

"No" Snape said as he stepped into the room. Dumbledore's eyes filled with relief.

"Severus…" he muttered. Bella laughed.

"Well, look who's here. Hogwarts own Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Come to see the slaughter?" she asked.

"Severus… please" Dumbledore pleaded. Only Paige could see the trace amounts of hurt and guilt in Snape's eyes.

"I gave my word. I made a vow..." There was a pause as Paige and Harry tried to figure out what was going on. Paige's eyes filled with tears. No. Suddenly Snape raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" A green light hit Dumbledore in the chest and Harry and Paige watched as he stumbled back before falling over the railing and plummeting into the night. Harry yelled as Paige sobbed, both noises drowned out by Bella's war cry. Harry pulled Paige into his arms to soften the sounds as the Death Eaters left.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Wow, I'm pretty heartless here. The first time I saw this I cried for Dumbledore. Then Cassie told me that he asked Severus to kill him (and we know me and my love for Sev) and how he asked Remus to go undercover in Greyback's pack. Gotta love having a best friend who ruins everything for you! *grins* I love her though. So now, I don't feel so bad for Dumbledore, but instead I hurt for Severus. It makes sense in my head, don't ask. Alright so thanks for reading now please review! No flames!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Wow, this is the last chapter for this one. Who would have thought it? Alright so a lot happens this chapter and let's keep an open mind, ok? Ok! Alright well this is the Snape scene that makes me cry and Paige and Neville saying goodbye and… *pauses* Damn I made myself cry just thinking about it. So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Paige and the suckiness that is this chapter. Mood wise.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Harry and Paige race after the Dark Eaters as they cheerfully destroyed the castle after killing Dumbledore. Snape turned as he caught sight of Paige and Harry running towards them. "Go on" he urged the others. Bella called out something incoherent before she set Hagrid's hut on fire. Snape wheeled as Paige and Harry pulled up short. "Go on!" Snape watched the others leave before he turned back to them. Harry started throwing curse after curse at him, Snape blocking them all easily.

"Fight! Fight back you coward!" Harry screamed. Paige just stared. Snape used his wand to send Harry flying. Paige didn't move. She stood staring at Snape, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't ever associate that word and my name again." Suddenly a bolt of red hit Harry, sending him crashing back to the ground. Snape wheeled to face Bella. "No! He belongs to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix pouted slightly before she left. Paige still stood staring at Snape. Harry raised himself up and raised his wand at Snape.

"Sectumsempra!" Snape blocked the spell as he strode forward angrily.

"You dare use my own spells against me, Potter?" Harry looked confused, but Paige just sobbed. "You may have gotten your mother's eyes, but you're as dim as your father. Yes. It's me. I'm the Half-Blood Prince. Your sister figured it out." Harry's eyes shifted to Paige, but she couldn't form the words she needed to explain. Snape needed her silence anyway, otherwise she'd get them all killed. Snape gently kicked Harry's wand away and shot Paige a look before running off after the others. The guilt and love on his face would forever haunt her.

"Harry" Paige choked out. Harry stood up as she ran back towards the castle and Dumbledore's body. They pushed their way through to his side. His eyes were half open and his face looked peaceful, not scared or upset at all. Harry wiped a bit of blood from his mouth and straightened his hair as Paige sobbed by his side. Paige gently pulled the Horcrux out of Dumbledore's hand and hands it to Harry, standing and turning to look for her support. Neville and Remus stepped forward as Paige raced to them, falling to her knees before them. Luna and Sirius stepped forward and held Harry as he cried.

McGonagall raised her wand, the tip glowing slightly. One by one each student and staff member lifted their glowing wands towards the sky. The light breaking up the Dark Mark in the sky.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige sat on the floor of the astronomy tower, Neville's arms wrapped around her. Luna, Ginny, and Ron sat on the steps as Harry and Hermione leaned back against the railing.

"Do you think he would've done it? Draco?" Ginny asked. Paige shook her head.

"No. He was lowering his wand." Harry looked at her.

"In the end, it was Snape. It was always Snape. And I did nothing..." he said. Paige leaned her head against Neville's shoulder as tears welled in her eyes. Neville kissed the top of her head and rubbed his hand soothingly over her arm. Hermione pulled the locket out of Harry's grip.

"Strange. Thinking this is a piece of Voldemort's soul..." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, strange. Only... it's not. It's a fake" he said. The others looked at him like he had lost it. "Go on. Open it" he said. Hermione opened the locket and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment. She unfolded it and started to read out loud.

"`To the Dark Lord. I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match, you will be mortal once more. R.A.B.'" Hermione looked at him. "R.A.B.?"

"Regulus Arcturus Black" Paige said. "Uncle Sirius' brother. He hadn't seen the locket before so whatever Regulus did with it, we still have to find it." Harry nodded.

"Which means, it was a waste. All of it" he said. Paige sighed as she looked at Harry. She nodded once and he nodded back. "Paige and I aren't coming back" he announced. Hermione nodded.

"We reckoned."

"We have to finish what Dumbledore started. I'm not sure where that will lead us... but we'll let you know where we are - when we can."

"I've always admired your courage, but sometimes... you're really thick" Hermione said. Paige and Harry looked at her in surprise. "You don't honestly think you can find all those Horcruxes just the two of you, do you? You need us." Paige stood, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not going to risk all I have for this" she said. "My guardians and Uncle are in the Order, Harry's being chased by Voldemort, and a man I… well he's a Death Eater. I can't lose anymore to this battle." Hermione stepped forward.

"But you can't find them alone. You need help." Paige looked at Harry. "Let at least Ron and I go. Neville and Luna will be safe and so will Ginny." Paige sighed. There was no point in fighting. Hermione knew she had won as she turned and looked out. "Do you think we'll ever come back?" Paige drug Neville to stand next to Hermione as Harry pulled Luna into his arms and Ron and Ginny joined them. The six stood looking out over the water and castle.

"If we survive" Paige said. Suddenly a bird flew into view and Paige smiled. "Fawkes" she said. The others smiled as they watched the Phoenix flew away, free.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige and Neville laid on the grass looking up at the night sky. It was their last night at Hogwarts and Merlin only knew if they would see each other again. Paige could only hope that Neville survived this.

"Why don't you want me to go with you?" he asked softly. Paige could feel the tears well in her eyes.

"Because I don't know what to do if I lost you. You're safer with your Gran or at Hogwarts. I wish you would go to the muggle world. Then I knew there was a small hope of seeing you again." Neville lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"None of that talk. Paige Lily Potter, you have changed me into a better man. Hearing you talk like that, it's killing me Paige" he whispered. Paige sat up and started to kiss him with everything in her. She moved over him and straddled him, his hands instantly gripping her waist.

"I don't want tonight to end" she whispered against his lips. Neville rolled them so Paige was now on the bottom. "I want all of you Neville." He looked in her eyes and smiled.

"I love you, Paige."

"I love you too, Neville." With that Neville dipped his head down and showed Paige just how much he loved her and was going to miss her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stared at Neville as they stood on the platform 9 ¾, not wanting to separate.

"Will we see each other again?" she asked softly. Last night had been the best night of her life and she wanted to stay with him instead of going with Harry. He stroked her scarred cheek softly.

"When Voldemort is dead and you lot have saved the wizarding world. Don't be sad, beautiful. I promise you we will be together again, but for now you have my locket and you can always see me there." Tears fell down her cheeks as she threw her arms around Neville's neck, his arms tightly wrapping around her waist. "You are strong, Paige, and you hold my heart. No matter what happens I will always be an owl away." Paige nodded against his neck, her tears soaking his skin. She pulled away slightly and pressed her lips to his desperately. Merlin only knew how long this would take and it would be hell for both of them. "Come back to me, my beautiful Paige."

"Always. I have a lot to fight for" she whispered as he pulled away, digging in his pocket. Paige's hand covered her mouth as he pulled out a small box. "Is that…?"

"It's a promise ring. A promise for you to come back to me in one piece and once the world is safe again for our children that you will finish school and we will get married and have a family. What do you say, Paige?" Paige couldn't speak through the lump in her throat, so she nodded. Neville grinned and slid the ring on to her left ring finger.

"Paige, it's time to go" Harry called from further down the platform.

"Remember our promise Paige. I'd like my wife in one piece." Paige nodded and threw herself at him once more, almost knocking him over. He held onto her as tears pricked his eyes. He had to let her go. She needed to fight Voldemort and save the world. His hero. "I love you, Paige Potter."

"I love you too, Neville Longbottom." Paige kissed him once more before reluctantly pulling away, their hands still locked together. As Paige stepped farther away, their arms stretched, until her fingers slid out of his. Tears blinded her as she threw him a kiss and walked away. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he guided her towards the muggle world. He looked over his shoulder and saw Neville still standing with his arm outstretched as he watched her retreating back. Sobs ripping through both of them. Harry shut his eyes as he thought of his own goodbye to Luna. This war needed to end quickly.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Paige stared at her hand the entire ride home. The ring wasn't anything fancy, just a simple silver ring with two hearts intertwined and a ruby in the center of each. It was simple and beautiful. Paige smiled slightly as the tears started up again. She would win this and she would make it back to Neville. The only question was: how long was this going to take?

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: *rubs back of neck* You see why I asked you to keep an open mind? *nods* Yeah, I hope you kept it open. A lot happened. But have no fear! I have an awesome solution! *pauses* Only it's not awesome for them. Well you'll see next story. Thanks so much for reading now please let me know what you thought. NO FLAMES!


End file.
